Phe's Tale
by Phea
Summary: Stories of Pheonic Rae from Vana'diel- featuring drama, /wrist characters, and lots of craziness! Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Phe's Tale

Stories of Pheonic Rae from Vana'diel- featuring drama, /wrist characters, and lots of craziness!! Rated M to be safe.

* * *

[All rights belong to their owners/creators. Vana'diel and FFXI are properties of SE Inc, etc. etc. This is my own work, all flames can be sent my way- need them to keep my toes warm. ]

_Author's Note- This starts before the events of "Immortal Sentries" and artistic license has been much abused as I wrote it originally about 6 months before ToAU was released. Subsequent chapters are and will skip about a bit- but hey this is Vana'diel- world of flying rats and radioactive squirrels! Plot holes may happen, but otherwise- enjoy! _

"Arelia!" A boy of about fourteen years shouted out over the forested path.

"Arelia!" He called again. He paused, but only the birds replied. "Arelia!"

At the third unanswered call he shook his head, muttering dire promises for the luckily missing Arelia.

Arelia was a young Elvaan foundling of about six years. No one knew for sure. She had been found one day wandering about the town square. None of the local Elvaan families had come looking for her, so Koren's mother had taken her in. She'd always wanted a daughter.

Arelia loved to explore, she just wasn't very good about finding her way back again. Despite his being a squire to the Captain of the Guard, his mother still expected Koren to find his foster sister whenever she went on her "excursions".

"Arelia!" He called again as he reached the end of the path and stepped onto soft-grained sand. The town of Imalda had grown over the years from a small fishing village into a bustling trading town that drew traders from all over the Empire. Imalda's beach was considered by many to be one of the finest in the region, with sugar-like sand and rich fishing beds just outside the small bay.

That morning the famed beach looked as if a war had passed through leaving only destruction in its wake. A sudden storm had blown up the night before out at sea around sunset. It had stormed and raged over Imalda in the early morning hours before heading further down the coast. Debris littered the shore. Downed branches and piles of driftwood, rope and rotting seaweed lay where the high winds had tossed them. It was just the sort of place his foster sister would love to play adventurer.

A bright flash of light caught his eye. Thinking Arelia was playing with a piece of Sea glass and had caught the early morning sun he jogged down to where the light had come from.

"Arelia!" He called, frowning when there was no answer. "Arelia, you'd better answer me, if I get in trouble from Sergeant Dynul for being late I'm taking it out of your skin!"

He squinted against the early glare trying to see. There was something there; he hadn't imagined the brief flash of light. He jogged closer, squinting only to break into a run as he realized what he was seeing.

Right above the high tide mark lay a small figure. His eyes had caught the sun reflecting off a metal badge of some sort.

"Areli-"His shout strangled in his throat as he drew close enough to see that it wasn't his sister crumpled in a lifeless heap at the base of the bluff. It wasn't anyone from town actually- no one he knew dressed like that. Despite being sea soaked and caked in sand, he could tell that the figure was dressed in strange red clothing made of fine material unlike anything he'd ever seen before. The soaked and injured figure was also a Mithra he noted with some surprise.

The only Mithra he knew was an Officer for the famed mercenary company Salaheem's Sentinels. Was this wet and injured Mithra one of them? The badge she was clutching looked like one of their recruitment badges- Koren jerked and turned at the sudden thump and the sound of someone sliding down the bluff behind him.

Arelia giggled happily at her success. "I hid good! You couldn't find me at all."

"I wasn't looking," He replied tightly, bending down over the crumpled Mithra. He could tell she was breathing but he didn't know if there were any other injuries.

Arelia frowned at his indifferent reply, she often went hiding just to get him angry and frustrated at her. She considered it part of her job as his younger sister and took her duties seriously. If he'd figured that out she'd have to change her tactics.

"Well what are you looking at?" She snapped pettishly.

"A Mithra" He said. "I think she's been shipwrecked. We need to get her to the healer. "

"A Mithra?" Arelia was startled. "But the only Mithra we know is Donni and she's a Sentinel!"

"I don't think she's from here," he grunted out as he stumbled to his feet, having some trouble with the- nearly- dead weight. A solid sounding *thunk* had him looking down. "Arie, bring her sword. We don't want the Sea to get it."

Arelia looked down at the blade. It was nearly as long as she was with jewels set in the pommel. After a few futile tries at carrying it, she shrugged and started dragging it by the hilt. The sword carved a line in the sand, marking the two's slow progress to town.

****

Koren was a tall boy with matching strength from his weapons training, but he had barely managed to reach the path before stumbling over a root and falling to his knees. The Mithra was jostled, but other than a low moan she didn't seem to have felt the sharp movement.

Shame ate at his belly as he tried to stand again only to realize that he couldn't. He'd have to leave her here with Arelia and go into town for help. He tried to lower her to the ground gently, wincing as he accidentally bumped her head against a root. Another low groan rumbled out of her throat, but she didn't open her eyes. Arelia joined the Mithra in an exhausted heap. She was panting and red-faced from her task as well.

"Arie, you stay here with her, I'll go for help." Koren told his weary sister.

"'k," She said, moving over to cushion the Mithra's head in her lap. "Who are you going to fetch? I heard Mama Kie tell Mistress Ililsa that the healer had been summoned to one of the farms this morning for a birthing."

Koren felt a wave of helplessness pass over him at her news. The healer would have to be fetched and no one he knew in town knew how to care for a ship-wrecked injury in the meantime. "The Captain," he decided. "I'll go get Captain Rezor. He'll know what to do."

"Ok," Arelia nodded. "But Koren-"she held up one of her hands. "Hurry, she needs help quick."

He took off running at the sight of sticky wet blood covering his sister's palm."

* * *

_As I'm sure you've guessed I ended the first part unconscious and full of sand after a storm. I know, I know, major cliche but it works. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it^^_

She could hear him calling. Squinting, she could almost make out his familiar blue-tinted shape. It comforted her as the blackness closed in. She was too tired to do more than wonder absently at the summons and a more pressing concern held her groggy attention.

Phe had never been scared of the dark. But here, where it was absolute, well, she'd been trying to decide between panic and terror. The feeling shamed her even as that panic-terror ate at her stomach in acidic glee.

Carbuncle's light grew brighter, coming closer until she blinked, shaking her head at the blinding light against the blackness. When she could see again, his familiar fluffy-tailed self was clear, the ruby on his forehead pulsing slightly.

_**COME**_ His deep musical bass, as always, striking her as odd coming from his adorable self. It seemed even more strange in the inky dark. A small sound of panicked laughter escaped her control. Phe began to shake and take great big gulps of air that her lungs suddenly rejected. His presence here, in all this nothing, was too much. Sensing her control shatter, the ancient spirit moved closer, enveloping her in his glow. Warmth seeped into her; slowly calming the panicking Red Mage. After a time, how long she couldn't tell, the shudders stopped and she was breathing normally, the terror fading.

Exhaustion washed over her. All she wanted to do was lie down and sleep. She'd be safe now. She could rest now.

The rodent it seemed had other plans.  
__

_**COME**_ He repeated _**YOU'RE NEEDED STILL. **_

His deep voice echoed in her skull in a command impossible to ignore. Weary, irritated and goaded beyond her limited patience, she climbed to her feet hanging on to her regained control by a thread. The darkness was all encompassing. Phe looked pointedly at her rescuer and gestured for him to lead the way. With what sounded suspiciously like a choked off laugh, Carbuncle started forward. "Where am I?" She asked, setting off in the direction he indicated.

_**In between consciousness and the Final Dark that all mortals must one day go to**_

Phe digested that silently before saying dryly, "Must've hit my head harder than I thought."

Carbuncle barked in laughing agreement. _**Yes, very hard. Leviathan sent me. He sensed you beginning to cross over after you washed up on the beach. **_

"Must have been some storm than if it roused Leviathan," She mused as they continued walking. Carbuncle made a rumbling sound she took for agreement. More time passed before she asked the question nagging at her- "- but why are you here? I shouldn't be able to speak to you unless I'm actually using my summoner training."

He stopped and turned to look at her. Startled, she stumbled into his glowing form. Surprised she looked around- not that there was much to see- automatically on guard for any threat. She relaxed as he spoke: _**Silly Red Mage. As if any of us are so limited. Our strength is muted to what mortal bodies can accept on your plane- here we are not so limited and it is not yet your time. **_

"I see." Pheonic said, not seeing at all, but decided to let it go. Her experience with the celestial avatars had always been one of awe and confusion if truth be known. They walked on silence. After a time, how long she couldn't begin to guess, Pheonic felt each step more and more. It took greater effort to lift each foot for the next step. She forced herself to take one step, then another until she was falling into light.

* * *

*****

She was falling. Again.

_I am so gods-be-damned tired of falling. _ Pheonic muttered to herself as she felt the all too familiar sensation of her insides vacating their proper homes and taking up new residences in her throat.

At least this time it wasn't dark, she reflected. In its own way it was just as disconcerting as the dark had been- she still couldn't see worth crap. Still, unlike her recent trek through darkness, the light that she kept falling through was warm. Falling was still an uncomfortable experience to the Mithra's senses.

Her eyes closed, since the falling sensation wasn't as bad when she wasn't looking- Pheonic strove to ignore her surroundings. Soon, she began to purr as she felt the warmth seeping into her body as it did on chilly nights when she'd sit on the hearth next to the fire in her Jueno room and read.

As she always did when reading by the fireplace, she felt herself begin to drift. Yawning, she shook her head to try and wake herself up only to sigh and drift back to that cozy fire warmed hearth, knowing her moogle would cover her with a blanket before she got cold when the fire finally died.

And continued to fall into the light.

*******

The first thing she heard, before she even opened her eyes, were birds. The morning calls of whatever morning birds were called in this place.

Much to her mother's amusement, her eldest daughter had never been able to sleep through bird song. Whenever the birds woke up, so did she.

If only to go hunt them down and silence them before going back to sleep.

Pheonic opened her eyes despite her wishes and saw that she laying on a sinfully comfortable bed staring at a beautifully painted ceiling. The room she was in was full of light, not the blinding, but warm, light she distantly remembered falling through~_and wasn't that going to be a fun nightmare to have when I next go to sleep?_~ but the sun-made golden light of early morning that always accompanied her morning alarm birds.

The bed she was laying in was at the far end of a room that was obviously a corner room of the house- palace?- she had been taken too. Comfortable and plush looking divans were clustered around the fireplace, which had a hearth large enough for a family of Elvaan to sleep on. Tapestries and wall hangings depicting lush and foreign landscapes decorated the wall around the fireplace. Draperies framed a bank of windows on the wall immediately across from the fireplace, letting in the morning sun. Across from her position on the bed was a set of glass doors opening onto a large balcony and letting in the bird song that had woken her.

Looking at the luxury that surrounded her, Pheonic was suddenly aware of how grubby and unkempt she felt.

A small breeze drifted into play with the gossamer curtains hanging from her bed. Her attention caught, she watched curtains dance for a moment before noticing the man standing the the balcony doorway.

Phe watched him with curiosity filling her blue eyes but remained silent as he stepped into the room.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?"

_Why is that always the first thing anyone ever says when after being injured?_ She mused silently, amused by the well meaning questioner and his typical question. She'd been asked that question more than once since becoming and adventurer. _How do I feel? How do __**you**__ think I'm feeling after hitting my head, being washed overboard, half drowned and half-crushed by storm driven waves and Altana knows what else?_

Keeping her thoughts silent behind unblinking eyes she smiled wanly and said, "I think I hit my head harder than I thought." Her rueful tone brought a quick smile to the man's face. He was tall, for a Hume, with longish blond hair that fell stylishly to touch the top of his neck. He was dressed in dark embossed armor that she didn't recognize.

"Loyiont, Imalda's healer said that you would have some painful headaches for several days even after you woke." He told her gently, noticing her wince as she began exploring the knot that had formed in the back of her head. "Wonderful," Pheonic sighed. "Mother always said I have a hard head, but I don't think this was quite what she meant."

This time her host laughed outright, laughter shining in his eyes. He shook his head still laughing, "No, probably not. My mother says the same about me."

"Mothers are like that," She agreed, carefully moving her head from side to side . "By the way, thank you so much for caring for me. "

He waved away her thanks, "No, thanks needed. I simply provided the room. Loyiont felt this was the only place quiet enough to let you heal in peace. You caused quite a stir when little Amelia and her brother found you on the beach." She could well imagine. "I'd like to thank them personally, when the good doctor lets me have visitors, of course."

He bowed at her request. "I'm sure they'd love to meet you. The lad Koren, a squire here, carried you off the beach before running to town to get help. He and his sister have asked after you since."

She nodded as firmly as the throbbing would allow, "I'd definitely like to meet them then. Again, thank you for your kindness. I know it wasn't just a case of simply giving me this room while I heal."

Her host shook his head smiling, "Well, I'll admit I did have an ulterior motive. Your appearance has sparked many questions. Its not everyday a strangely dressed Mithra comes out of the sea."

She looked at him, hearing the unasked questions. He looked back, waiting. They continued to stare at each other as she considered what to say, mentally cursing the pain. It was making thinking difficult, and she needed to be very careful in her answers to her host's natural questions.

With a as much charm as she could muster, she replied carefully. "I'm sorry. My mother would smack me for not introducing myself, my lord. I'm called Pheonic Rae- and as you've no doubt guessed I'm not from here."

"Galen, Lord of Imalda." Her host returned the courtesy. "And yes, we'd already gathered as much."

"No, I'm from the Windurst Confederacy." Pheonic paused to see if her home country was a familiar to him. At his nod she continued, "I'm a Red Mage adventurer for Windurst and when passage opened up to the Near East I decided to go see what all the recruiters had been rhapsodizing over.  
So I bought passage on a ship. We were nearly to port when a storm came up. I was trying to save one of the ship's crew when something fell and hit my head."

She paused, sifting through memories. "I fell, and the next thing I knew I was waking up in this gorgeous room."

"Any idea how you made it to shore?" Ralen asked thoughtfully. At her small frown, he explained. "The nearest report of any recent shipwreck is at the Lamia Reef, three days sail from here. There weren't any survivors reported, but yet here you are."

"Three day sail?" She whispered in shock. Leviathan had done more than inform Carbuncle of her condition. "No," She shook her head slightly. "I'm have no idea how I got to shore, my lord."

He nodded, "Loyiont said that you may not remember, not surprising considering that knot you have."

She smiled faintly, "Not exactly how I wanted to arrive though. Lost, no memory and half-drowned. With a knot on my head the size of an Orc's head."

"There are some things even the gods can't prevent." Ralen smiled at her quizzical look. "If theres no explanation for how you landed on Imalda's shore then that leaves divine intervention, doesn't it?"

"I suppose so," Phe said quietly, unsure if she wanted that idea to take root, although it was true enough. "I've always found there to be a reasonable explanation to most things though."

"Spoken like a true Mithra," Ralen laughed, shaking his head. "I've sent word to the local Sentinel office." He gestured at a neat pile of items sitting on a low table on a far wall. "You were holding one of the Salaheem Sentinel Invitation badges and it seemed a fair guess that you might be associated with them. They may or may not reply."

Feeling weary all of a sudden, she nodded wordlessly. Seeing the fatigue in her eyes Ralen bowed politely, "I can see your in need of sleep, Lady Pheonic. I'll let you heal and hopefully next time we speak you can explain to me what type of magic a Red Mage controls."

"As you wish," She agreed, watching him step out of the room and closing the door after him. She wasn't sure what to make of there not being any guards posted at her door. She wasn't sure what to make of any of this, she thought frowning. Too much had happened since that gods-cursed storm had decided to spawn. She needed time to consider. And to heal, she thought wincing again at the pain stabbing through her head to settle sullenly behind her eyes.

Yawning, she rested her head gently on the pillows stacked behind her. She'd start considering and planning after some rest.

_Now if only those birds would stop chirping!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ralen left his unexpected house-guest's room and walked down the hall lost in thought. "So, she's woken up has she?" The question came from empty air. Recognizing the voice, Ralen merely turned towards the hidden speaker, eyebrow raised. "Yes, just now. As I'm sure you know, since you were listening at the door." He quirked a smile, "Is there a reason why you're casting in my house? Surely you don't expect a Lamia to attack you from behind the tapestries?"

"No, not really." The disembodied voice answered. "I just didn't want anyone to know I was in the hall waiting." A heavily armored warrior appeared suddenly in front of Ralen. Boyhood friends, Ralen and Rezor had seldom going more than a day without seeing each other. The small noble and husky goldsmith's son were as close as brothers. They'd since grown and taken on the responsibilities of adulthood; Ralen as Imalda's lord and Rezor as the captain of the town's forces.

Ralen eyed his friend knowingly. "You're not here, invisible, listening at the door out of concern for our visitor." It wasn't a question. Rezor shrugged unabashed by the irritation he could hear in his lord's voice. "Court life has made you suspicious."

"Perhaps," Ralen allowed as they walked down to the main part of the keep and into his private study. "But you still haven't answered my question." He sat down at his large desk and gestured towards a nearby chair.

Ignoring the invitation, Rezor wandered around the room. He picked up objects here and there, apparently fascinated by the bric-a-brac that had been on display since Ralen's grandsire had been Lord of Imalda. Ralen waited, leaning back in his chair arms folded in front of him. He knew his friend well.

Rezor finally put down a vase he'd been studying as if for the first time and turned to his lord. "She say anything?"

Ralen cock his head half-mockingly, "Oh- so you didn't hear much lurking at the door? Unless you're asking me if she can't speak due to some freak injury to her voice."

"Damn it Ralen!" Rezor exploded. "You know what I mean!"

"Yes, I do." Ralen answered, shaking his head. "And I still say your being paranoid."

"Oh right!" Rezor threw up his hands, agitated. "A strangely dressed furball washes up on our shores daily!"

Sighing, Ralen leaned forward and rested his arms on his desk. They'd been over this countless times since her appearance two days before. "She was washed overboard during the storm. She managed to get to shore despite being badly injured."

"And the [i]only[/i] ship sighted anywhere close to here was at the Reefs, a three day sail!" The captain shook his head violently, "There is no way- in any Hell- she could've made it to shore from there!"

"She's a mage!" Ralen argued. "Its possible she used a spell to make it to shore."

Rezor sneered. "She must be quite an unusual mage then. Theres no spell that would freely move anyone to safety like that- and you know it too!"

"Well, yes," Ralen admitted, but then continued seriously. "That doesn't mean its not impossible. Neither of us are mages. Besides, there's no use interrogating her about it. The events are hidden from her, she has no memory of how she survived."

"Hmph," Rezor waved that away. "Then what did she tell you?"

"You heard it as well as I did," Ralen pointed out testily. "Her name's Pheonic Rae, she's from the Windurst Mithra tribe and is a Red Mage adventurer from the Windurstian Confederacy. You know as much as I do."

"Which means we know nothing." Rezor said over his shoulder as he stalked out of the study. Ralen watched him go silently, knowing his old friend was right. There were too many questions left unanswered by Pheonic's sudden appearance. Sighing, Ralen walked over to the large window behind his desk and stood looking out over the same view his guest saw from her room. The sight of the lush gardens normally brought a smile to his face, but not today. Today, instead of green life he saw a small face surrounded by bright red hair normally bound up in a complicated knot looking back at him with bright blue eyes. Eyes that managed to convey secrets and laughter at the same time, as if daring him to suss out what she was keeping hidden. He met the unblinking gaze in the window for a moment before turning away abruptly. 

_What secrets are you hiding? And why do I feel those secrets are the reason you're here in Imalda?_

****

_Early afternoon, one week later.  
_

The sound of sword play reached her ears before she could make out the members of Imalda's Guard busy at daily training. The town boasted a small guard, barely fifteen members in total, but they appeared to be decently equipped. Phe could make out a couple of figures in the heavy armor of the samurai. They were wielding over-sized great katanas longer then she was tall with skill she noted critically. As she drew closer she could tell that the town's guard was evenly mixed between damage dealing attackers, heavy armored knights and even a few mages. A well balanced force, though she couldn't judge their skill from just observing. She was a believer in doing not showing, and that nothing proved competency like being face to face with someone trying very hard to kill you.

Standing off to the side, by a large overturned barrel was Rezor, Imalda's disapproving Guard Captain.

Lord Ralen had invited her to dine with him and the captain the night before. Phe had heard the unvoiced command in the politely issued "invitation" and gracefully accepted. She hadn't spent the past several years moving in high politics without learning a thing or two. It would not be in her best interests to alienate the local lord when it was obvious he had doubts about her (admittedly thin) tale.

The meal had been exquisite, the finest she'd had in sometime. The cook had obviously worked to impress the foreign guest and Phe had made a point to visit the kitchen to thank the Master Chef that morning. The town mayor and Loyiont, the healer who had been in charge of her care, had also attended. It'd been a pleasant evening; Loyiont had been very interested in her explanation of "what exactly a Red Mage was." The Mayor had been charming, regaling them with the town's gossip and history. She'd spent most of the main course in a fit of giggles over his dry mimicry of the local celebrities.

Lord Ralen had been a gracious host, answering her questions about Imalda and the region's history. They had all tactfully avoided any mention of her sudden appearance as well, she reflected as she came up to the Captain's side. Everyone had enjoyed a pleasant meal, except for the Captain who'd drained several flagons of ale during the meal and spent more time glowering at her than taking part in the conversation.

As he was still doing, she noted amused. "Red Mage," Rezor nodded curtly as she came to a stop next to him. "Captain," she replied as she hopped up to sit on top of the overturned barrel. Like a child's, her feet didn't touch the ground. Dressed in a gaily colored red tabard style dress and boots she knew that she also _looked _like a girl still at the Academy.

"Whatever it is you'll have to wait," Rezor growled, turning his attention back to his force's training. Phe nodded agreeably, seemingly content to sit in the sun and watch the men get all sweaty. Rezor scowled down at her, even on the over-sized barrel she only came up to his shoulder, and focused on his men again.

Rezor had watched the newcomer flirting, laughing and charming everyone the night before, noting how she could not seem to sit still. For someone who'd supposedly been within an inch of death barely a week ago, she'd recovered at an astonishing rate. Always giggling over some gossip or regaling them all with the- exaggerated he was sure- powers of Red Mage-craft. He snorted again at the thought of a "Red Mage" defeating a God and went back to guiding his men's training, confident that the Mithra would get bored and find someone else to annoy in short order.

Phe smiled to herself, guessing at the direction of the captain's thoughts. Patience was something she had tons of and was well prepared to wait him out. She needed the his advice and would wait until the Gods woke and returned to Vana'diel if need be to get it. The summer sun was bright and hot, she could feel its heat on her head and shoulders, relaxing her nearly to the point of slumber. Like all Mithra, she considered sun-filled days to be good days for napping. And curling up to watch some very brawny men play with their weapons wasn't a bad way to spend the time.

*****

Rezor wiped the sweat from his brow before calling for a halt. They'd been at it for several hours, he realized, glancing at the sun's position. He'd spent the past hour working with one of the new guards on their axe technique and hadn't realized much time had passed.

The men wearily racked their weapons and headed off to the barracks, grateful their captain was too preoccupied to find them something else to do. Belatedly recalling his earlier interruption, he smiled. Positive the cat had gotten bored and wandered elsewhere in search of amusement, he turned back only to scowl at the red-clad Mithra still perched atop of the barrel, feet kicking back and forth slowly. His scowl deepened as he stalked over and heard her deep throated purring.

Her eyes were nearly shut and she was obviously enjoying the sun's heavy heat that had reduced his men to sweaty puddles. She looked over at him, eyes still slitted lazily and smiled. "All done?"

"What do you want?" He sighed realizing that, for now at least, she'd won. Her smile widened into a grin as she accepted his capitulation. Phe's eyes laughed into his glaring ones for moment before continuing. "I'm actually here because I need your advice."

"Anything to get you out of my sight." He folded his arms in front of him, clearly waiting for her to continue. Always one to turn the screw a little tighter, she smiled sweetly. "Careful, wouldn't want anyone to think you actually like me."

"I don't. Now what do you want?" His face was now a dull red. Seeing the signs of incipient rage, Phe decided to stop toying with the Captain. Quickly, with a seriousness that belied her laughing eyes, she made her request.

Rezor looked down at his scuffed boot toe, scowling as she described her need. He nodded thoughtfully to buy himself sometime, as the ramifications of her request occurred to him. With very little effort on his part there stood a chance that he could deal with the potential threat of the Red Mages presence in his town. He looked back at her with a grim smile and told her what she wanted to know. Phe bowed courteously to the Captain, satisfied with his answer, and headed towards the town gates. Rezor watched her leave, equally satisfied that he'd just gotten rid of a potential threat to the town.

He hadn't warned her that the Lamia, ancient experiments of half woman and snake, that roamed the countryside at night and liked to make unwary hunters the new members of their undead army.

*****

_Same day, half hour til sunset_

Pausing, Rezor looked up from honing his sword's edge as Ralen entered the armory. He nodded briefly in greeting and went back to his task. Sighing, Imalda's lord threw himself into a handy chair that creaked in warning from the sudden weight.

"By Altana! What a day!" Ralen groaned wearily. "There are times I'd like to bestow this grand title on some deserving soul and take off. Become an mercenary or something and go off in search of fame, riches and women."

It was an old complaint, Ralen wasn't always comfortable with the responsibilities and duties that being Imalda's Lord conferred on him. Rezor smiled briefly in sympathy before once again honing his sword.

"Tough day?" He asked idly, testing the edge with his thumb. he looked over at his friend with an eyebrow cocked in invitation. "Yes," Ralen moaned, sliding deeper in the chair with his legs spread out in front of him. "The town council is throwing fits about the budget. They want more gold but don't want any new taxes levied."

"Ha! Same old story then, " Rezor snorted then looked at his lord speculatively. "Speaking of budgets....."

Ralen's glare was strong enough to melt steel. "Don't even play." He growled in warning. Rezor cocked his head, eyebrow raised. "I suppose that's some ridiculous adventurer cant your guest has taught you." He said disapprovingly.

"As a matter of fact, yes she did. I overheard her use that with Loyiont this morning when he came to examine her" Ralen said mildly. He stretched, rotating his neck to loosen any kinks. "Speaking of the Lady Pheonic, have you seen her recently? She's asked to see the town's charter."

In the act of sheathing his sword, Rezor froze for a bare instant before smoothly completing the motion. "Not since mid-day, no I haven't." He said, turning away to put the whet stone on the mantle. "She asked me some questions about our local wildlife and if there were any ancient ruins like the Olduum monoliths in the area."

"Oh?" Ralen asked with concern, looking over at his friend. "Did she say anything about where she was going?"

"Hunting." Rezor said shortly, looking down at the fire before turning to face his lord. It had just occurred to him the Ralen would not be happy by his actions; he seemed to harbor a fascination with the half-grown Mithra that Rezor considered ill advised in the circumstances. All the delicate beauty and playful charm in the world could not be allowed to distract him from his duty.

"She'll be back soon then." Ralen said in with some relief. No one hunted the night hours if they wanted to see their grands. Sunset was within the hour and there should be time enough to show her the town's charter before the evening meal.

"Dawn."

Ralen blinked at the short reply. "Dawn?"

Rezor turned to look at Ralen calmly. "She said she'd be back by dawn."

Ralen sat straight up in his chair, alarmed. "You warned her about the Lamia didn't you?"

"She didn't ask, so no I didn't" Rezor shrugged unconcernedly. "She simply asked me where the good hunting or trapping locations were."

"I see." Ralen said, forcing a calm into his voice he was far from feeling. "It didn't occur to you to warn her that due to our close proximity to Arrapago Reef it'd be a wise idea to be behind the town's walls when the sunsets?"

"I'd be lying if I said it hadn't," Rezor admitted to his friend even as he knew it'd be in his better interests to lie. But he'd never been able to lie successfully and they both knew it.

"You do realize that you sent her to her death?" Ralen said dangerously. Recognizing the tone Rezor turned to face his lord's fury stoically. "Her death is not at my hands. I consider her a threat to this town and if the Lamia remove that threat so much the better. We both know she did not come here for altruistic reasons and the story she told you is marid shit- and we both know it! "

Speechless, Ralen stared at his friend. He opened his mouth to speak, closing again after a moment. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes in an effort to control his towering fury. After several precious seconds he spoke, eyes closed still, with a tightly controlled voice that was barely above a whisper. He'd known Rezor has become more paranoid over the years, but this was too far even for him.

"So with no let or reason- no _proof-_ you just condemned someone who has caused no harm to an unspeakable death." He paused, looking at his lifelong friend with a cold fury that shook the defiant captain. He opened his mouth, only to shut it at the tiny shake of Ralen's head. After a second Ralen continued. "Whatever your intentions you, not the Lamia, _you _are the cause of her death. Did you even _think? _She's well dressed and that jewelry she's wearing is _not _paste. Whatever the circumstances of her arrival she's undoubtedly well off and for all we know a close confidant of the Star Sybil!" Ralen ranted, voice rising in his fury. "If she dies because of your unfounded paranoia I promise you that the you will face Crown Justice over this if I have to walk to Aht Urghan myself and lay this before the Empress!"

Silence settled on the room like a spell, even the fire seemed subdued as they stood there, staring at each other both shocked at Ralen's vehemeous outburst. After a moment, the fire resumed its monosyllallic hissing and crackling and Ralen spoke once more.

"Tomorrow, at dawn there will be a search party sent out. _If_ by some miracle we find her alive I won't have you executed out of hand." Ralen told his life long friend. "You will be under house arrest in your quarters until the search is complete. You will have no visitors. As of now, despite whatever we find tomorrow, you are no longer the Captain of Imalda Guard."

Rezor, now former Captain of the Guard, stared at his friend in shock, his defiance crumbling like a poorly mortared wall against a Troll Ranger's firemecha. Never, not in the deepest part of his soul, had he ever thought Ralen would react like this! Numb, he watched silently as Ralen turned to the door calling for the guardsmen that stood at attention at the end of the hall. There was a brief conversation in the hall. The guardsmen, men he'd trained, marched in grim-faced. The one on the right, his second in command Rezor recognized in shock spoke. "You are to come with us. In respect of your position, I won't ask you to had over your daggers or throwing stars. I will have your word that you won't try to escape or I will be forced to cut you down."

He nodded jerkily at the brief speech, "Understood."

That one word carried all the shock and horror still crashing through him. He walked out the door slowly, carefully as if each step brought great pain. He met Ralen's eyes for a moment before looking away, unable to meet the towering fury simmering there. His second silently motioned in the direction of his quarters with his head.

Following the silent command Rezor turned heavily in that direction and walked to his imprisonment. Head lowered, he was a beaten man with the heavy realization that he'd disappointed his brother, in all but name, so much that no spell, no potion or remedy could mend the ocean of seething emotion between the two of them.

Ralen, watched the man he'd grown up with, fought with against the Mamool- Ja in their youth. The man who'd help him in recent years, push the Lamia back from Imalda's walls. The man he'd thought of as more brother then friend and realized belatedly that somewhere along the way he'd changed. The man currently walking as if to his under some charm was no longer the steady friend he could count on to be there with a sword, a grin or a dry joke.

He turned away, mourning the loss of both a friend he thought he known and a woman he'd suspected was rapidly becoming more to him than just a house guest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After passing the town's gate, Phe broke into a ground-eating run that allowed her to travel quickly but still observe any potential threat. It felt good to be outdoors again, away from the distractions and loud noises of town.

As a young Red Mage fresh from her prolonged stay at the small beach town of Selbina and the nearby Valkurm Dune's warm sands, Jueno had been a shock. She'd never imagined so many people living so closely together. The constant shouts and raucous behavior of young adventurers letting off steam had been enough to set any well brought up Mithra's ears flat along their skull in protest at all the noise.

Windurst, her hometown, was if anything larger then Jueno. Sprawling green filled paths wound around, over and through streams and magically cut rock faces to reveal small open areas tucked away from view. Windurst lacked the huge population that Jueno boasted due to it being the transfer hub of all airship travel in the Midlands and while Phe had been aware of the difference intellectually, it had taken actually going to Jueno to _see_ the difference.

Jueno's energy and vitality had drawn her in and she'd quickly become involved in the social whirl of Jueno and training, but as time had gone on she'd found herself spending more and more time out in the field than town almost without realizing the change. It'd been a welcome relief for her to return once more to her childhood home as a fully realized Adventurer and Red Mage after she'd gained permission to travel virtually anywhere in Mindartia and Quon via the Outpost Transports.

It'd been weeks since she'd seen the inside of her Mog House and considering the way this latest venture of hers had progressed so far, she doubted she'd see it again anytime before the Starlight Festival. Which reminded her, she hadn't had a chance to clean out her gobbiebag in awhile and now seemed as good a time as any.

Pheonic, like most Red Mages, might be considered slightly crazed by the rest of the mage community but she wasn't stupid. She'd seen stealth enchantments fail at enough inopportune moments for her to keep crafted stealth items on hand. Usually. She hadn't taken the time to replenish her supply in awhile and the ruins the Captain had pointed out to her were close enough that seeing if she had a few pots of silent oil still in her bag seemed like a very good thing.

Pausing at a crest that had a lovely view of the beach that wrapped lovingly around the peninsula that Imalda sat on and swung the bag off her shoulders. Kneeling down over the bag, a sudden twinge reminded her that she wasn't quite fully healed yet. "Nothing quite like being almost clobbered to death without even taking a blow" Phe muttered to herself, wincing again at the painful stitch in her side.

Opening the bag, she started to rooting through it, from experience the pots of silent oil were probably at the bottom of the bag. "Hmmmm......keep this, might need this. This can go, distilled water is easy to find...why the hells did my moogle pack this?!" Phe muttered sorting through her gobbiebag and haphazardly tossing items to the ground. She'd let her moogle pack for her before leaving from Mhaura, but his "essential item list"always seemed to include items on it that weren't anywhere near her ideas of "essentials".

It was only the fifth model bag, she hadn't bothered to shell out the gil yet for the last upgrade since her current bag had enough room- with some juggling- for her needs. Lodvico was always teasing her about her thriftiness, but she just didn't believe in getting something just for the sake of having it. If she had a bigger bag, she'd collect more stuff to go in it. She had enough to carry as it was, it was as simple as that.

Hands and half her attention occupied with the routine of reorganizing her bag, she thought back over all that had happened since waking up with a throbbing headache courtesy of a mild concussion and finding herself a guest in Lord Ralen's house, she'd been constantly occupied with visitors when not sleeping off the effects of her injury.

Much to her chagrin, her story had become more and more implausible during her recovery. The young boy, Koren, who'd rescued her had been regaling his friends with the story, and how she was one of the "Lost Mithra" from parts unknown. They'd all come to gawk at and barrage her with questions as soon a as Loyiont had given his okay, the traitor. She really had to think of some way to repay him.

When not answering the youngling's questions about Windurst she'd tried to correct their mistaken impression of her origins, and the midlands in particular. It'd been a surprise to find out that most of the townsfolk seemed to believe that Mindartia and Quon had been left in ruin from the war. When not giving impromptu history lessons she'd been dancing verbally around Lord Ralen and Capt. Rezor's queries.

T_he captain really doesn't trust me, not that I blame him. A stranger appearing out of no where, with no logical mundane reason for arriving like that is suspicious_ She reflected as she re-packed the bag, having sorted it to her satisfaction. _His directions where spot on though- and the view is spectacular. I'll have to thank him for it in the morning when I--_

Pheonic broke off in mid-thought as she heard someone come within her "You're getting waaaay too close for your health, pal" zone. She stood, turning to face the threat. Two of the strangest creatures she had _ever_ seen stood just within casting range. They seemed just as startled to see her as she was at their appearance. They stood about Galka tall, and were a repulsive blend of hume women and snake.

Curiosity had always been one of Phe's more dangerous faults. It'd led to a broken leg as a small cub when she'd taken her magic kit out to the Horo Ruins to practice fighting the gobbies there, a broken collar bone in Giddeus when she'd decided to investigate the lower basements, and she still limped in cold weather from the broken foot she'd gotten when trying to run from a Tabar Beak in a race to Jueno without silent oils or prism powder on a dare as a level twenty Red Mage. Unfortunately, for her mother's hopes curiosity hadn't been a trait that she'd grown out of.

She could, and in all likely hood _should , _simply sleep them and go around them instead of simply fighting her way through if they were inclined to fight, but that would probably mean taking more time to get to the ruins and she really wanted time to explore the ruins before sunrise.

As the snake-things took up aggressive postures, Phe made up her decision- not that there'd been much doubt. Snapping out a spell, she slept the nearest one just as it began to gesture towards her- stopping it midcast. Turning her attention to the other, she sighed, noticing its weapon of choice. Casting a look at the heaven's she asked, "Why must I always face Rangers?"

It had been plunking away at her, its arrows bouncing off the stoneskin enchantment she never left home without. As a personal choice, Phe preferred to get all close and melee her enemies to death. The long distance mage duels was fine at times or for training, off solo adventuring she liked to get close and see the battle raged eyes, smell the heavy sweat and sharp scent of blood as she defeated her enemy in combat. Slowly, granted. Red Mages weren't the fastest or most trained in damage causing as the purer melee classes, but she _enjoyed_ testing her endurance against a foe's. The chance of death only made victory sweeter.

Rangers shot ~no pun intended~ all her enjoyment in combat to the hells. The bastards _never _wanted to get close which meant chasing them down and forcing them too. Snarling in irritation, she bound the she-thing in place, paralyzing it while she did so for good measure and since because it had to go and ruin her fun, Phe slapped a blinding spell on it and then began calling on the elements of Vana'diel. Not for her the powerful magic of the ancients or control of the highest elements, but the sharp report of thunder as Lightening flared along her blade.

Phe re-slept the other would-be spellcaster absently while concentrating on the now handicapped ranger. Stoneskin had fallen somewhere in the midst of her spell casting, but she'd been too caught up in the battle to notice the glancing blows the arrows were leaving thanks to the added protection of her phalanx enchantment. She'd taken worse hits in training from Yhaotor Mandragoras- the waddling sprout demons that had become prey to training adventurers.

She laughed at the snake-woman's rage as it realized her attacks were barely phasing the smaller Mithra and pressed in closer, forcing the ranger to draw her dagger- which damned near long enough to be a sword to Phe's eyes.

No matter, they all died the same, Phe thought viciously raising her sword in a guard motion to block the dagger's attack and immediately following it up with a slash across her mid-section. Taunting the now bleeding snake-thing, she drew back slightly to give her self some distance from the sleeping mage. If it woke up, she wanted to be able to see it.

Too caught up in its own blood lust to notice the mortal wound- Phe's current foe reared around in an attempt to slam her with its powerful tail, but Phe had already stepped back and her hands began to glow with power as she called down Lightening to blast the now rapidly bleeding out oddity.

The distant archer fell, its shrill cry drowned out in the crack of thunder accompanying the burst of lightning. waking up its surviving companion. This one, enraged by the death of the other came running- well....[i]slithering[/i]- up shouting.

Phe, busy recasting her favorite buffering spells, didn't pay all that much attention to the shrill declarations of unending hatred and the vows to hunt down and kill the upstart who dared to take on the Lamae. She'd heard the litany before, the only thing that ever changed was the name.

It got a bit boring after awhile, but then beastmen weren't known for their creativity.

Gobbies not included. Those short beastiemen could be _devious_, the evil things.

Drawing her sword again, Phe tested the edge with her thumb before looking up at the Lamia and smiling. "That's nice, was there anything else you wanted to say? Vow unending death or torment perhaps?"

"You weak minded fool, your insult to the Lamae will not end in death. You shall become one of the qutrub, alive but not. Forced to eat the flesh of others to maintain your horrid existence. That shall be your fate." There was seductive lure in the Lamae's voice, offering rapture and ecstasy. It was a promise that many unwary men had fallen for in the past and its temptation tugged at her mind, but like most Mithra- Phe was nothing if not self-confident.

There was little that could shake a Mithra's sense of worth or the blood born confidence that the other four races were lacking in everything from looks to skill and she remained unmoved by the hideous things false promises. The Elvaan weren't the only arrogant race under the sun.

With a tooth-filled smile she leapt forward, closing the space between them. "So, "no" then. You want me, snake-bitch? Then come get me."

The Lamia screamed in rage as her charm failed and she felt the first bite from the fast striking sword. Which came in again, and again, almost too fast to believe as Phe's spell enhanced muscles drove her sword in through the scale armored creature's body.

With a wrenching move that knocked Phe back, the Lamia screamed in rage and began to chant- only to be cut off as the Mithra snapped out a silencing spell that muted her. Growing bored with the fight and impatient to get on her way she dove forward again, pressing the attack even faster now, forcing the snake back step by step as she comprised its defenses.

The woods had grown quiet, the normal night sounds hushed as the two battled. To even the most skeptical and practical minded observer standing in that sudden quiet it might have seemed as even the dependable Moon was interested in the outcome of the battle.

******

"Dawn's late this morning," Ralen murmured, watching the sky. It was a silly observation, how could the sun be late? But after being up all night, alternatively praying to and then cursing the gods, Ralen was finding it hard to care. Yet for all that, Night had held its grip in Vana'diel longer then it normally did this morning.

"Yes m'lord," Loyiont agreed quietly. "This night has been an eternity it seems." Calen, newly promoted Captain of the Gaurd nodded. "That it has. The men are ready Lord Ralen, as soon as the sun rises and ends this unlucky night we'll begin the search."

Ralen nodded wordlessly, eyes never leaving the night darkened view from the parapet. The news of Captain Rezor's imprisonment and the reasons for it had flown through the town before most had finished the evening meal the night before. Most felt that although it was a regrettable mistake on Rezor's part it was done and there was no hope for the newcomer after a night out in Lamia infested fields. Rezor had been well known to the town and popular. Calen would have a hard time stepping into his place. Bookies at the tavern were doing a brisk business, laying odds equally on Lady Pheonic's chances of survival (non-existant) and Calen's chances of keeping his predecesor's job (very low).

No one had ever returned from being outside the town gates after night fall. Every few years a foolhardy youth, too dumb to believe stories and too confident in his abilities would, on a dare or for a bet, go out at night. Scraps of clothing or a weapon was all that was ever left to mark the youth's passing.

Ralen knew that was all they could hope to find, the search party would return at sundown with only a few scraps of brightly colored cloth torn from her Red Mage armor, or if they were lucky her beloved sword, Joyeuse. He knew that, knew that she was no longer part of Vana'diel, but there, in the deepest part of him he could still feel the painful sting of hope. Perhaps, just perhaps, she was still alive. She'd survived a terrible storm and the loss of her shipmates to come to him. The gods had smiled on her once, they could do so again.

Yes, he still felt hope. Hope that she was alive and hope that she would come back to him. He felt it and oh blessed gods how it _hurt_. Knowing it was impossible and still harboring hope was like a having a forest tiger tear at his skin. An unending pain that wouldn't leave and couldn't be healed until he saw undisputable proof that she was gone.

"Let her come home to me and I'll protect your gift to us from all harm," Ralen promised the gods too softly for the healer standing next to him to hear. As if in answer, the sun began to creep over the horizon.

Imalda was on a peninsula facing north, out to sea. The town had easy access to the Dawn cove beach where the lad Koren had found the shipwrecked Mithra and overlooked the western facing beaches some malms distant. Ralen had spent the night watching for the dawn. He couldn't find the courage to watch the uncaring night-shrouded fields to the west, listening to the horrible sounds of the Imp horns and imagining what horrors Pheonic was enduring at the hands of the Lamae.

So he had watched for the morning light that was finally creeping over into this part of the world, rose colored tendrils of flame shooting out over the water. The sky had lightened to a blush colored peach that promised a beautiful day was ahead for this part of the Aradjiah continent.

Ralen took one look final look at the morning colored sea and turned to face the distant western fields. Catching the eye of the Watch Sergeant, Ralen jerked his head in the direction Phe had taken the night before asking silently if there was any sign of her. It was dawn, the time she had promised to be back. He knew that if she could've made it back she would be there now at the gates.

The Hope that had stayed alive through the night was fading, he felt the pain of it leaving him as the guard shook his head in response to the unasked question. There was no sign of the mage. Ralen discovered bitterly that the pain of her loss was no less bearable then the burden of hope. Regret and loss tore at his mind as he nodded to the guard, not letting a trace of his pain show on his face.

[_She loved the sun, at least Altana has given me that much. It should be a beautiful day to mourn her passing. I only hope we~_ Ralen's thoughts were cut short at a sudden shout from the look-out.

"Mithra approaching!"

"Chocobo Messenger from the Sentinels?" Loyiont asked in the sudden silence. Chocobo was the only way that anyone dared to travel at night, the flight-less birds were fearless and would go anywhere but the deepest lairs of beastmen. Imalda didn't boast a Chocobo stable but the region's mercancery office kept some of the finest in the Empire. Ralen nodded jerkily, unable to speak. It had to be a Chocobo Messenger, but the Hope that had nearly flickered out had suddenly flared inside, blazing hotter then it had during the night.

Ralen strode down the stairs, he could at least meet the messenger and fufill his duties as Imalda's lord. He still had those at least. The townsfolk were just now stirring, fetching the daily water and preparing breakfast. The familiar sounds of families waking up to spend the day greeted him as he headed across the town square to the western gatehouse. It was almost comforting.

The lookout had been alert he noted, he had managed to arrive before the new arrival. He had returned the Watch Sergeant's salute when he heard Loyiont's stifled shout behind him. "What is~"

He asked, turning to Loyiont. The healer was staring at the gate, mouth working soundlessly, too surprised by what he saw to make any sound. Ralen turned in the direction of Loyiont's gaze and froze, too shocked to move.

Standing in the gateway, looking just as she had the morning before was a dusty, scarlet clad, petite flame-haired Mithra with ginger colored markings framing her wide blue eyes. She was holding a bow that was only whispered about, no one in living memory had ever survived to claim one as a trophy. Phe looked around curiously at the crowd gathered there, cocked her head at the shocked looks on their faces and smiled, "Why the surprised looks? Didn't Rezor tell y'all I'd be back by morning?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At her entrance everyone had gone silent. Some of the guards were looking like she'd come back from the dead, she noted in interest as she stepped forward into the square.

"Why all the surrrprised looks? Didn't Rezor tell y'all I'd be back by morning?" Phe asked again, her Windurstain accent coming out slightly. Her smile faded as her question was met with an even heavier silence and she noticed the stunned looks on Ralen's, Loyiont's and Imalda Guards second-in-command's faces.

Suddenly nervous, Phe shifted her stance. She wasn't a big fan of surprises inside towns as a rule and got nervous when townies got silent- it usually meant someone was going to try an arrest her for some reason or other- usually political. "Oooooh Kaaaayy, starting to get a little freaked here. Someone explain to me what in all the hells is going on. Use small words please, I'm a bit sleepy."

The Lt. Commander snapped out of his stunned daze first, and began to explain. "My lady," He began, stepping forward. "Forgive us for looking as if you were a ghost. None of us expected to see you still fit and whole this morning." He came up to her, hand outstretched as if to touch her and see if she was real.

Instinctively, still unsure of what was going on, she backed up a step. The shocked faces were _really _starting to set her instincts on edge. This kept up she'd be jumping like a Dragoon at the first sign of danger.

Ralen took up the explanation. "No one in living memory, tale or song has survived a night outside of town in the Empire and lived to tell about it. All that is ever left of them are pieces of their clothing or maybe a weapon. They become part of the Undead Swarm, bid by their unholy mistresses to kill the living and feed on them." He took a deep breath, letting it out shakily. "Imalda's fields are plagued with these creatures after dark. Rezor let you leave, knowing that you planned on remaining outside after dark, without warning of the dangers. He fully expected you to not survive the night."

Blue eyes stared up into brown as she digested Ralen's words. "Huh," Phe mused. "Mistresses? Hume girl looking thing with a snake tail? About as tall as a Galka and carries a bow or a staff?"

Loyiont nodded, finally finding his voice. "The Lamia. They have a nest about three days sail away, the Arrapago Reef. Locally its just known as the Lamia's Reef." The healer looked sharply at her as her question registered. "You saw one? Your not injured or bleeding?"

Judging the latter question as too inane to warrant a reply, she answered the former. "Two actually, they up behind me while I was looking for something in my gobbiebag."

The second in command (w_hat was his name again?)_ and the rest of what she assumed was supposed to be a search party had circled in around Loyiont, anxious to hear every word of what was promising to be a tale to tell at the pub. Her ears twitched slightly as she effortlessly picked up the muttered:

"Two??!!"

"Oh my sweet goddess Altana...."

"Two? No way she defeated two at once!"

"She's standing there isn't she, clear as day!"

"Two??!!"

"Inconceivable! No one can survive outside the town after sunset!"

"Ah, quit your bitching. She obviously won, she's carrying a Lamia bow. Pay up."

"Two??!!"

Biting back what promised to be a fit of giggles, Phe managed to continue after a brief pause with only the slightest hint of amusement in her tone, "They weren't too much of a problem. I just slept one and dealt with the other first. Not much to tell really. One was a some sort of ranger and the other a black mage. " She shrugged, "After that I just went on to the ruins that Captain Rezor had been good enough to direct me too."

"Excuse me, Lady Pheonic" The second in command, _I really need to learn his name, this is gonna bug me until I do.... _she thought absently, spoke up. "That bow...there have been stories about it since my great- grandfather was a boy. How did you come across it?"

Hefting the bow, now that there was light enough to see, Phe examined it critically. It was made of a rich glossy material she couldn't name. Knowing what type of creature had carried it she wouldn't be surprised if it was hume bone, but she didn't think so. It just didn't feel right. A re-curve bow, it had a pull strong enough to have her gritting her teeth when she drew it. It'd been years since she'd last picked up a bow and she could feel the neglect in muscles that were seldom exercised. "Gorgeous isn't it? Well anyway, its a bit silly how I got this- I said how one of the snake-freaks was a ranger right? Well- "

"Lamia," Loyiont corrected automatically. "They're called Lamia"

"Right, them." She shrugged. "I found it after the fight.

"So you killed her?" One of the guards asked in disbelief only to wish he'd kept his mouth shut as irritated blue eyes suddenly fastened on his face. She simply looked at him, didn't make a move towards him just simply looked at him as if waiting to see if he had anything else to add worthy of response. Swallowing a little, the guard decided that questioning further her might not be in his better interests.

She held his gaze for another moment before turning to the crowd at large. With a slight jerk of her shoulders, she answered, "She was certainly making a good effort at dying. She was on the ground, bleeding out from all the twitching she was doing. Tripped over the bow, so I picked it up and decided to keep it. "

Ralen, having decided that she was on her last reserves of energy (or should be anyway after being up all night with no sleep the previous day) stepped forward before anyone could ask her another question. "A tale that will get all of you free beers for the next few weeks to be sure," He said to the crowd. "But now I'm afraid I must insist on the Lady Pheonic getting some rest. Like us, she's had no sleep this night."

Turning to her, he gestured towards the keep. "Come my lady, lets get you too your bed. Before you decide to set fire to one of my guards for asking stupid questions."

Smiling slightly, she took his offered arm. "Thank you my lord, I could use some breakfast."

Loyiont started to go after them, but stopped after no more then a step. The adventurer was obviously uninjured. She hadn't been favoring any particular side or holding any injured limb, so despite being a bit dusty she seemed to have survived her night outside the walls quite well.

Instead of heading towards the keep, he started off towards his house and practice, but not before he heard Pheonic add, "Why would I want to set fire to him? Do you know how long it takes to get the smell of smoke and charred flesh out of armor?"

Laughing at her remark, Loyiont shook his head before hurrying off to find his own breakfast. Yes, she was definitely unhurt. He only hoped the town could survive the rest of her visit.

******

The mid-morning sun was streaming through the windows, a gentle breeze making the sun-lit dust motes visible as Ralen passed by. Only two guards stood outside his former Captain's quarters, the rest of the hallway was empty. In the time it had taken him to see Pheonic delivered into the hands of his chiding housekeeper; the men, who on any other day would busy with daily tasks and errands, had apparently decided that being busy somewhere other than the barracks would be a good idea.

He returned the guards salute and nodded at the door. "Any trouble?"

"None, m'lord" The senior guard on duty responded respectfully. Ralen nodded, "Thank you Guardsmen Fedan, I'd like to speak with him."

"Aye, m'lord." Fedan snapped to attention and saluted before rapping his knuckles on the heavy wooden door. "Lord Ralen wishes to speak with you." Fedan announced through the door, before nodding to his fellow guard, who took a heavy key out from under his sword belt and unlocked the door. Both guards stepped back from the door, hands on weapons as Ralen opened the door.

Ralen nodded approvingly, he'd been concerned that loyalty to their former Captain might get in the way of their duty to Imalda and him. "Thank you, I'll call if I need you for anything." He told the guards. Guardsman Fedan looked as if he wanted to protest, but after a moment bowed in acquiescence to his lord. Ralen gave him a brief smile before stepping past the doorway.

Drapes covered the windows, blocking the sun. Ralen paused, letting his eyes adjust to the gloom. After a moment he could make out the figure sprawled on a chaise by the fireplace. A decanter of wine was perched on the table next to him with another lying empty on the floor.

"So." Rezor said from his sprawl. "The almighty lord of Imalda has come to announce my fate. Search didn't take long, must have found her remains as soon as you stepped out the gates."

"You're drunk." Ralen said evenly, coming to stand in front of him. Rezor looked up mockingly. "Not much else to do waiting for you to decided my fate. So what will it be old friend? The hangmen or the axe? Don't leave me waiting, its impolite." Despite being obviously in his cups, he spoke clearly.

Goaded, Ralen snapped. "You think this is easy for me? I've known you from almost before we could walk and now look at you!" He gestured at the bottles, disgust plain on his face. "You're a disgrace to Imalda!"

Rezor growled menacingly, "Don't talk to me about disgrace, _my lord._ We both know that if that cat hadn't seduced you, there'd have been no tears shed by anyone else at her disappearance. So,I'm to blame for your guilt and a disgrace to Imalda, am I? Maybe you should look in the mirror first, Ralen. Hypocrisy doesn't suit you."

Ralen simply stood there, stone-faced and silent at the abuse. He'd been right, he thought distantly, looking at the bloodshot and heavy eyed former captain. He didn't know this man. He didn't know when, but the man he'd known for a lifetime had changed and become a stranger. The thought was painful, but at the same time he didn't regret what he was about to do.

They looked at each other, silently. Drunken belligerence filling one set of eyes, resolve in the other. Standing there, facing off against a lifetime of memories embodied in a wasted body Ralen felt a tiny bubble of hilarity rise. If a seer had told him even two weeks before that he'd be standing here now he'd have called them a liar to their face.

"You're right" Ralen said finally. Rezor blinked. He'd been spoiling for a fight, but Ralen's agreeable tone stripped away the righteous anger he'd worked up over the long night. "You're right." Ralen said again. "Lady Pheonic is the reason why I'm standing here listening to your sorry drunken ass." He turned to the fireplace, looked down at the still glowing log in it. "The search didn't find anything."

Rezor had sat up at his first words only to now fall back into his previous slump. "So that's it? After all my service to you. You're just going to have me executed to soothe your own guilty conscious."

Ralen kicked the log, making sparks shoot up the chimeny.  
. "The search never took place." He turned to face the now puzzled Rezor. "She came back."

"[i]What??[/i] Rezor sat straight up, shocked. Ralen nodded grimly. "At dawn, carrying a Lamia made bow taller than she is. " Stunned, Rezor just stared at his lord. Ralen looked away for a moment before looking once more at the former captain. "So, no. I'm not going to order you to face Crown Justice."

"What are you going to do with me then?" Rezor spat out. "Don't do me any favors, Ralen."

"Favors?" Ralen laughed mirthlessly. "No, don't fear. I doubt you'll consider your sentence a favor. Calen is my new Captain. By rights, these are his quarters; but he has decided to remain in his current ones for the time being." He continued somberly. "For your actions, your deliberate attempt to cause harm to an innocent and a guest of my house, you are stripped of all rank, privileges and pension. Imalda no longer has need of your services. At dawn tomorrow you will be escorted to the gates and allowed to make your way as you see fit."

"So that's it?" Rezor stared at Ralen, lips white in shock. "Not execution but banishment? Exile?" He laughed bitterly. "So be it then. Enjoy your pretty little whore. Hope she's worth the price you seem so willing to pay."

Ralen had to clench his fists to keep from lunging forward and choking the life out of him before turning away and going to the door. Still laughing, Rezor watched him go.

"Oh, one more thing." Ralen turned back, hand on the door knob. "She sends her thanks for the directions and map. Apparently she found the ruins quite fascinating."

Laughter was suddenly the furthest thing from his mind as Rezor stared at the now closed door. He heard the key turn, locking him in once more and wondered bitterly if he could get drunk enough to forget the bitter irony of having the person you sent out to die thank you for it.

********

_Three days later_

Three days after Rezor had been escorted to Imalda's gates, Loyiont found the reason for his friend's exile in the Library. He'd never been as close as Rezor had been to Ralen perhaps; but they'd been good friends. Always there for each other, and now that he was gone Loyiont was finding it hard to adjust.

Maybe it was his chosen profession or the mage training, he didn't really know, but he'd always been able to see his childhood pals more clearly. He'd been quietly observing the changes in both Ralen and Rezor for a long time. Seen Ralen grow from a honest and faithful young boy into a honest Lord and loyal friend. Rezor, from a determined and driven boy into a determined and ruthless soldier as the years went on. A ruthlessness that partnered with a growing paranoia had damned the good captain when a half-drowned and badly concussed Mithra had washed up on Dawn Beach.

Despite his friend's exile, Loyiont couldn't find it in himself to blame the youthful Mithra. She had done nothing, overt or subtle, to set off Rezor's paranoia and considering the way she had easily survived a night outside Loyiont had to admire her restraint when she had learned that Rezor had never expected her to return the next morning. She seemed to have taken that information in stride, shrugging it off as if it was something to be expected. A curious reaction to be sure. Most people in his experience would be demanding blood in the same circumstances.

_He was right about one thing though, _Loyiont admitted, thoughtfully. _She's never really given a reason why she's wanted to come here in the first place. I'd have thought the capital would've suited her better. _

Sitting in a Galka sized high-backed arm chair that had been pulled up to a nearby window where the afternoon sun was streaming through, Pheonic was absorbed in a dusty tome on the region's history. Well, sitting didn't really describe her position correctly, Loyiont noted amused. Lounging, or perhaps sprawling might be closer. The chair dwarfed her slim build but she obviously didn't care that her feet met air if she sat upright. Which she wasn't.

Loyiont's mother would have fainted dead away at seeing a proper young lady laying across the chair with her head propped on one arm rest, legs spread with one foot dangling over the other armrest while its twin was hanging in mid-air. Especially since on good breeze or sudden movement and her undergarments would be exposed to view. Shaking his head in silent laughter, Loyiont crossed the room to her position.

"Well, you look comfortable."

Phe looked up and smiled, she'd heard the physician enter the room and pause before heading over to her sun filled corner. "I am," She laughed. "Galka sized chairs are the easiest to get comfortable in."

"And Mithra designed ones?" He asked humorously while grabbing a nearby chair to sit in. Laughing Phe replied, "Oh Mithra ones are the best, but can't really find any good ones outside of Windurst or Khazam and Galka sized ones do just as well, although Elvaan made ones are pretty good too. Hume or Taru though? Ones a footstool and the other's only good for firewood."

"I'll keep that in mind." He smiled in return before looking out the window. It was a glorious day, the gardens were in full bloom and the scents of summer were heavy in the air. It was a friendly silence, neither saw any reason to break it with mundane concerns as they sat there, one watching the world while the other studied its history. With a shake, Loyiont brought himself back to reality. He hadn't sought out Pheonic to sit next to her while she read. "I apologize for disturbing your studies, but I had a few concerns."

"Hmmm, whats that?" She asked absently, turning a page and frowned as she reached the end of the passage she was reading. Softly growling she closed the book with more force that would've earned her a good scold from Tosuka-Porika and looked up at Loyiont.

"Oh nothing serious, m'lady." He assured her. "Just a few questions that I think you can answer."

"Oh?" She asked, suspicious despite his easy smile. He nodded, more serious now. "Rezor was a good friend of mine for years and what he did was unquestionably wrong." He began quietly, sorrow for his lost friend clear in his voice. "But, I can't help but wonder if he was right about a few things."

Pheonic was a product of her generation and like many of her fellow Adventurers she couldn't help feel a deep seated bitterness over the difference between how townsfolk treated adventurers and how they treated their neighbors. Always good enough to search a decaying temple for some hidden treasure but never good enough to rest somewhere safely behind town walls without question.

She'd known this was coming. Loyiont had been careful not to voice his thoughts, but she'd been able to tell. She'd seen the questions and the slight wondering disdain that nearly all townies had in his eyes whenever she saw him looking at her.

Suddenly tired of all of it, she sat up and focused serious eyes on the healer. "I bet I can guess," She spoke lightly enough but a razor edge sharp in her voice. "How did I manage to survive what is apparently a 3 day sail when my ship went down during the storm? Why am I poking around Imalda's old records? Why am I'm still here despite being quite healed now for over a week?" She waited a beat. "Accurate?"

"Lethally," He replied, a sardonic smile twisting his lips. "Now its none of my business-"

"You're right," She snapped. "Its not." Her eyes glinted a moment before she continued more calmly. "It's not your business, Rezor's or even Ralen's. However," She went on thoughtfully, looking out the window. "I do know how curiosity can eat at you." Looking back at the quietly watching healer she smiled in a lightening change of mood. "So, what do you want to hear?"

"The truth." Loyiont leaned back, eyebrow raised. She shook her head mournfully, "Well, of course- but which truth? A believable one? One that won't get you strange looks or whispers whenever your back is turned? Or perhaps one that's only slightly strange but won't get you locked up in a padded cell?" Swinging her legs down from the armrest, she stood up only to begin stalking back and forth in front of his chair with a rapid fire change of emotions. "My word is apparently not good enough anymore I see. I _tell_ you that I don't remember anything after getting washed overboard but that's no, that won't do. No way someone could end up washed up on your perfect beach after an incredibly bad storm because the only ship sighted in the area was a three day sail away! So, of course I had to use some sort of unknown and possibly suspect means to get here!"

"Pheonic, calm yourself." Loyiont advised, taken aback by her sudden vehemence. "I'm not doubting your word, but you must admit there are unanswered questions about your arrival- and yes, why you've been spending the past three days immured in the library."

"Ha- by your very questions you're doubting my word." She returned accusingly. "No, healer. You have questions, fine. But _don't _try to say its because 'you trust my word' when we both know the opposite."

She came to a stop in front of him, meeting his gaze steadily. "So, here's the thing. I could tell you that for months now I've been plagued by visions of the Dawn Maidens and the celestial avatars telling me to seek out and find some mystical relic of the Zilarts that had to be found and returned to the Wyrmking before all of Vana'diel is shoved into a war worse than the Crystal War my parents fought."

"I _could _say that when travel opened up here I came to search the ruins and since Imalda has one of the oldest libraries on the continent _and_ a set of ancient ruins that predate even the Windurst Confederacy it seemed like a good place to start. "

"I _could _tell you that I somehow managed to escape the storm and the ship after is wrecked on the shoals by calling on magic I shouldn't even be able to with my current declared job- but that'd be too unbelievable of course." She finished sardonically. "Such things just don't happen, even too adventurers."

"That does seem a bit implausible," Loyiont agreed, "There's no need to be so upset, Pheonic. I understand you're anger. I'd be upset as well after what Rezor did to you." He dismissed her outburst with a wave of his hand. "But please, you _can _trust me. I'm not looking to arrest you or lock you in a cell. I just want to know what has you so driven."

Pheonic snorted, looking over her shoulder at him. "I'm not upset about that little stunt. I've dealt with his type before. _That _was no more than a smudge on my armor. What I _am _pissed at is the same questions over and over again. If I _knew _how I managed to get here I'd tell you- but I don't. Things were fine one minute- dolphins were racing beside us, some strange green waddling birds had leapt up onto the deck and the next the sky was covered in clouds and the worst thunderstorm in my life blew up- " She shook her head, looking down at her feet. "The captain asked me to go to the hold for safety, and I went."

She paused, looking up at the ceiling in an effort to regain control of her voice. She'd lost many friends and companions over the years but the suddenness of the crew's deaths would stay with her for a long time. "I was down there for what seemed like days, but was probably only a few hours when the first mate came to get me. Those scows aren't exactly built for fierce weather and it'd started taking on water. The captain had been injured while trying to access the damage to the hull, and the officer knew I have some healing magic."

"So you went to help." Loyiont prompted gently as she paused again. Sucking in a deep breath, she nodded. "Yea, I helped. I did what I could for the captain and took care of the worst of the injuries. Things seemed to be okay, I was able to take a knee and get my breath back at any rate. I remember-" She looked out the window not seeing the view as she continued the story, one that, if she wanted to be honest she had been avoiding talking about. "I remember the first mate coming to me then and explaining that they'd sighted something named Azhu Tarif right before the worst of the storm hit and that the captain believed that we'd been blown off course in the storm. After that-" She shook her head as sudden remembered pain cracked through her skull. "After that- lightening struck the rear mast and it came down right where we were standing. "

"Next thing I know I'm waking up in bed feeling like I'd just been trampled by a herd of chocobos and

being questioned like a wanted criminal." She continued bitterly, speaking over the healer as he excitedly tried to interrupt her. "Oh and why Imalda?" She snorted again. "I've been studying Alchemy off and on for years. The Guild Master in Bastok mentioned that some of the oldest methods could be found here in the Empire a few years ago to me. When he heard I was heading over here, he gave me the names of a few books that had details of old recipes and techniques. He also told me about Imalda's library and that it had one of the oldest collections of Alchemist diaries and journals in the Empire. "

Recovering from his shock at her butchering the name of the famed Black Coffin- a ship that the Empire had defeated in naval battle generations before- he'd barely heard the rest of her story. Sightings of the Ashu Talif were rare, but were almost always accompanied by reports of sudden bad weather. It seemed the unfortunate ship she'd been sailing on had run a foul of the legendary pirate ghost ship of Prince Luzaf.

"Ashu Talif."

"What?" She looked at Loyiont, who was looking a bit pale.

"Ashy Talif," he repeated. "What your first mate said they'd sighted before the storm hit- its a pirate ship that-" He stopped as Phe began to shake her head. " No. No pirate ship would've targeted that ship- they'd have known better than to attack one of Tensh- I mean, the ship I was sailing on. We were flying under the colors of one of the wealthiest companies in Jueno- one that takes a _very _tough stance on anyone attacking their ships."

"As true as that probably is in the Midlands," Loyiont pointed out. "You weren't in the Midlands but in Aht Urghan waters. At any rate, the Ashu Talif is better known as the Black Coffin, the personal flagship of Admiral Luzaf. He was killed in a naval battle against the Empire a few hundred years ago."

"So you're saying we saw a ghost ship_." _She summarized not sounding too surprised by the Loyiont's revelation. Loyiont nodded eagerly, as the Black Coffin had been a favorite bedtime story of his and he'd studied it's history extensively when he'd gone on to university. "Exactly, and while that's enough to get you a free round at the pub- its also the explanation for the abnormal storm you experienced, and possibly the reason why you alone survived."

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows at him this time. "Do tell."

"The Ashu Talif is _always _sighted right before bad weather. Usually, its heavy fog so thick you can almost stand on it and a deep chill that some say is cold as the grave. Sometimes, however, the Ashu Talif is sighted right before a raging thunderstorm. One very similar to the one some surviving naval records describe happening during the final battle with the Black Coffin." He grinned at the look on her face. "Admiral Luzaf, for all that he was a rebel, was also famed for disliking the killing of innocents. He was a dangerous enemy to the Empire right enough, but he never attacked civilians if he could help it. Its been said since then that whenever his ship is sighted during a storm, only those that are black hearted need fear his wrath."

"My guess, and its only a guess," Loyiont allowed. "Is that Luzaf spared your life and sent you here in doing so. Its possible that other survivors from the crew and passengers might have also been spared. There are many small towns and shores throughout the islands that they could've ended up on."

"Could y-" Phe had to take a deep breath to clear her throat of its sudden coating of tears. She would _not _cry damn it! "Could you send word and see if there's been a sudden amount of shipwrecked patients?"

"Of course," He nodded, relieved that his confrontation with the volatile mage had gone so well- and at the surprising bonus of that he'd also been able to confirm one of his pet theories. One that was going to score him a published article to the University's quarterly journal without a doubt. A confirmed sighting from someone who had no foreknowledge of the legend with was as rare as a sack of Imperial gold and just as valuable.

She nodded at the look of understanding on his face. "Thank you." He stood, nodding again at her. "I'll send the messages out right away and leave you to your books then. If there's nothing else you need, my lady?"

"No, thank you." He bowed slightly and left her standing by her pile of books. Phe sat down, letting out an explosive breath in relief. She sat back in the chair, out of habit kicking her legs over the arm as she considered what had just happened.

It'd been luck more than anything that had diverted the healer's attention away from her initial outburst, she knew. She had the regrettable tendency to blurt things out when her temper was raging, more than one Black Mage had caught the edge of that temper during training. While she'd managed to learn to control it, the situation she currently found herself in had strained her nerves more and more as the days went on and it'd just snapped when he'd started his little interrogation.

Yes, she'd definitely been lucky that Loyiont had been so easily distracted by the mention of the Ashu Talif. She'd thought the first mate was referring to a town at the time and hadn't thought it held any significance before Loyiont's question had brought it to mind. T_hunderstorm spawning ghost-pirate ship huh? Well, that's not something you hear every day, but it apparently seems more acceptable to these people than the actual truth did!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_That evening_

The moon was high, glowing the deep yellow of Earthsday. Soon it would change to a calm blue as Watersday began. Phe stood on her balcony, staring morosely out at the night filled gardens, thinking over the events of the day.

After leaving the library, she'd headed back to the Keep and found found Ralen there playing host to Mhina Prulinwa, a ranking officer at the local Sentinel's branch office. She'd heard of the washed up Sentinel dressed in strange clothes- the story of her arrival had been badly garbled Phe discovered- and had come to see what was up.

Phe smiled as she remembered Ralen's concern at first as they had looked each other over. Mithra were notorious for being territorial and jealous of newcomers. As he and Calen watched, half-expecting to see a fight break out, they had stood face to face staring in each others eyes while their ears twitched and tails lashed from side to side in as they gauged each other's measure.

Deciding to fore go bloodying up the carpet, much to Calen's secret dismay- he had a thing for girl fights. Phe and Mhina had exchanged salutes and introduced themselves. After presenting the Sentinel invitations that she had been given by several recruiters in her land, Mhina had gladly launched into business mode.

She was glad to see Pheonic recovered from her experiences, there'd been word sent of accomplished Adventurers coming over as perspective company recruits and she'd be glad to discuss missions and duties when Phe arrived at the their offices. Due to the unprecedented success of the recruiters in the Midlands, the Sentinel's captain Naja Salaheem was handling the initial interviews at the Main Offices in Whitegate. Of course, Phe would understand why she couldn't discuss company matters further in front of civilians.

She smiled in memory at the men's pique. They hadn't liked being called civilians.

Mhina had accepted Ralen's offer of hospitality and after a friendly evening meal had retired, blaming exhaustion after her long journey. Recognizing the casual glances and speculative looks Mhina had given the keep as she was to her quarters from several years of adventuring with a pair of thieves, Phe suspected that Ralen's housekeeper would find many easily lifted (and even more easily fenced) items missing after Mhina's departure the next day.

Despite her lingering irritation, she'd given Ralen and Calen a quick warning before making her excuses and going to bed. She wondered if it would be enough, they had seemed more amused than believing when she'd told them of her suspicions.

Oh well, she shrugged mentally. She'd done her bit. She liked Mhina immensely, she just didn't trust the Sentinel any. One could never be to careful with thieves. Especially thieves with rank.

Not yet ready for sleep, but too wound up to read, she stretched out on a divan and looked up at the night sky. She was glad that she hadn't had to lie to Loyiont, that he'd been appeased by her account of the storm and the apparent ghost ship, _Ashu Talif_, but she would've if he'd pressed the issue. The ranting outburst she'd all but shouted at him had been more true than he'd taken it for.

_Altana bless townies. They really were quite blind sometimes. _Phe thought with affection towards the inhabitants of towns whose concerns invariably stopped at the city gates. Of course, if she'd simply focused on her Alchemy studies like her mother had wished instead of becoming a Red Mage and an Adventurer, she wouldn't be in the mess she currently found herself in.

It'd all started with a visit to Kazham shortly before the Tenshodo had reopened the trade routes to the Empire. She'd heard that the Tonberries who inhabited the ruined Temple of Uggalepih had been more active than normal. They weren't _quite _at the level where they were a potential threat to the Mithran village in the lowlands of the island, but she'd been curious. The fallen Kuluu were seldom seen more than a few yalms from the temple ruins and knowing what she did about the transformed race- anything that got them stirred up was probably not a good thing.

So, curious, she'd taken a chocobo and gone to the temple to see what was up. The ride out had been relatively uneventful- just another steamy day in the jungle- and she'd arrived there by mid-afternoon.

The Tonberries who normally haunted the jungle clearings around the temple hadn't seemed any more aggressive than normal, but she'd been choco- back and there wasn't much that cared to disturb the long legged creatures.

Knowing that her mount would find its way back to Kazham, she'd left it outside the walls without worry and had gone on through its moss covered entrance so see what there was to be seen. She'd barely taken more than a few steps down the temple stairs before hearing it- a low chant that seemed to permeate every stone in the place. She'd sworn that the stones under her feet were vibrating from the massive chant. It was a distinctly unpleasant sensation. Even more disturbing was the fact that there was no sign of any of the Tonberries who normally haunted the halls.

Making her way to the infamous "Gallery" room with ruined paintings from a long ago era, she'd gone on down into the Den of Rancor where only quick reflexes had saved her from being presented as an offering to their hideous goddess.

Tonberries had been packed into the cavern like sardines and they'd swayed in time to the ponderous chant as if in some sort of trance. The sound that had been more felt than heard was nearly deafening to her sensitive ears as she made her way to one of the side tunnels where there were plenty of small cracks for an agile person to wedge into- and recast certain spells safely.

After a time, the chanting had stopped and one of the greater Tonberries, as signified by his (her?) more elaborate robes and staff, had stepped forward to address the crowd. Whatever the speaker said had been incomprehensible to her as with very rare exceptions Tonberries did not speak the same language as the rest of the world, however it had certainly had an effect on the crowd. They'd moaned eerily, so eerily she'd been able to feel every hair on her body stand on end. The speaker had said something else and began to chant. The crowd of Tonberries had taken up the chant and after much gesturing and invocations that she'd been able to identify as spell casting, the speaker threw something onto the small fire pit glowing red in front of the crowd. Purple and black smoke began to swirl up from the glowing coals as their horrible chanting continued.

Wrapping around itself like some sort of purple and black helix, Pheonic nearly slipped on the rock she was perched on as the smoke cleared and the image of the fallen Kuluu Grav'iton appeared. Once a member of a race subjugated and enslaved by the Zilarts, Grav'iton had helped the Dawnmaidens sabotage the Zilarts attempt to gain godhood. Their efforts had been partially successful- most of the Zilarts _had _ perished in the cataclysm that had followed but the Kuluu had either died outright or been transformed as Tonberries for over ten thousand years. Pheonic had met Grav'iton as one of a trio of Tonberries she and other adventurers had fought in a mission years before to discover the secrets of the Zilart ruins that had stood for milenia. She remembered the ghost like memory that now addressed the mob from the aftermath of that battle, but why would the Tonberries be calling on Grav'iton?

She found out soon enough as Grav'iton addressed the crowd. Fortunately, the Kuluu shade had spoken in the common tongue and not in the mangled sounds that passed as language among the Tonberries.

_Faithful servants, that which we hid and kept secret even as we sought to unseat the once mighty Zilart is once more moving in the world. It has been discovered, woken up from its resting place of ten thousand years and more. Once more the shining light that the Wrymking entrusted to us before the Zilart Princes attempted to reenter the halls of the Gods and bring them to Vana'diel is active and those that know of its history and its power is seeking to claim it for their own. _

_We, the fallen, are but remnants of what we were and our destinies were decided long ago. Children of the fallen Kuluu, stay your blades- it is not your task to return the woken light to the Wyrmking. That task falls to those of Altana's who have walked the halls of that which we sought to destroy and triumphed where we could not. _

_Remain vigilant and remember my children, it is you who will stand when the rest have fallen in their turn. _

With those last cryptically ominous words, the ancient mage had faded from sight and the mass of Tonberries set up a howling wail that echoed in her skull and sent her reeling in pain. Gasping from the pain, she'd just managed to wedge herself further into the shadowed crack that had been her observation post as the Tonberries ran madly around the place, setting up another of those tortuous wails that set off another set of Goblin manufactured bombs in her brain.

She'd remained there, crouched in that thin crack until her legs had gone from cramped to numb and back again. It was only through sheer luck that her stealth enchantments hadn't worn off during the cryptic warning and she was _not _going to move from her precarious hiding spot until the Tonberries stopped sounding like they were being carved from the insides out.

Finally after an eternity of wailing she'd been able to edge out of the crack, nearly falling over from her traitorous legs refusal to work properly and warped out. She'd had no desire to make her way back through the temple with the Tonberries in such a state.

That night the dreams had started- glimpses of the halls of Tu'Lia and Al'Taieu as they currently were and as they once had been followed by terrifying images that were forgotten when she woke but left her feeling unsettled when awake. It'd gotten to the point where she had seriously considered visiting the nightmarish Ruler of Dreams, Diabolos again since she gained no rest at night and none of the doctors she visited could find anything amiss.

Than one night after visiting the Full Moon Fountain to help fellow adventurer in discovering the secrets of calling forth Fenrir, the Moon Spirit, she was visited by both Fenrir and her first venture into the arcane talent of summoning- Carbuncle. Phe had been surprised at their appearance and even more shocked as the ancient spirits confirmed the cryptic warnings made underneath the Temple of Uggalepih.

Moreover, they'd also cursed her with the task of seeking out the "shining light" and returning it to the Wyrmking, Bahamut or the world would be consumed in a war magnitudes worse than that of the Crystal War. Her protestations that she was just an adventurer- that they really wanted someone who was an actual hero- had met on deaf ears as they'd simply repeated their warnings and vanished as a blistering reply came to her lips.

So due to her overly curious nature, she'd found herself once more immersed in saving Vana'diel from ancient relics that had some how managed to survive the ages unchanged. It was enough to make her contemplate escaping to some remote island to live out the rest of her life undisturbed by spirits, ancient immortal races and gods.

She'd tried to ignore the directives given by the two avatars but she soon discovered that to be impossible. Phe couldn't go right out and accuse a god of actually _nagging _ but that was the end result.

It seemed impossible but Carbuncle would show up at the damnedest times, invisible to everyone but her, to remind her of her "duty." The first time it'd happened, she'd been shopping with Lhia, a close friend and she'd practically jumped out of her skin when she'd turned around to see the glowing rodent staring at her reproachfully.

It'd gotten to the point where she couldn't step outside without that blasted furball showing up at her door before she'd given in to the inevitable and started seeking out the long lost relic. The archives at Bastok, Opistery and library at San d'Oria had all turned up empty of any sort of mention about this supposed relic. Her request to Prishe and Ulmia in Tavanazia had turned up nothing as well, although a sympathetic Prishe had offered to teach Carbuncle some manners for her.

Her Alchemy Guild Master had given her a possible starting point by mentioning Imalda's renowned Library and how he had ventured into the local ruins to gather some rare ingredients when he'd spent some time there before making his way to Bastok years previously after a chance visitor to the Guild mentioned some recently discovered ruins in that encompassed the entire sub-continent when she'd been there taking her latest guild qualification exams.

Soon after that the Tenshodo had announced that they were once again opening the trade routes and she booked herself passage on one of their ships, gathered some travel supplies while her moogle quickly packed for her and been on her way after leaving a note saying that that she was going over to see the Empire and visit Imalda for to get a copy of some obscure Alchemy recipe for the Guild Master with her moogle to give to anyone who asked about her.

Like most Red Mages, Phe was independent natured almost to the point of fool hardiness and she hadn't told anyone about the quest she'd been "given" because she'd known the entire thing was screwed from the get go. No way was she dragging any of her friends into the mess she'd gotten herself into.

But now, as she took another look at the dark gardens before turning away with a sigh she felt scared and alone, and unsure of her next step. She'd taken to coming out onto her balcony every night in hopes that the night air would help boost her link pearl's power. The charmed pearl brooch she carried let her talk with any of her friends who carried a pearl from the same shell. Or it had, before the storm when it'd somehow been damaged.

She could tell someone was currently wearing a pearl, but couldn't tell who it was or if they were saying anything over it. And without a moogle to pass along messages for her, her friends had no way of knowing if they knew about the storm or if she had arrived in Imalda as planned It was that more than anything else that kept her at the small sea side town since she'd already finished the "research" she had come to Imalda for. Phe was waiting because she didn't want to travel onto the Empire's capital or return home to Windurst without knowing if her companions were already on their way to Imalda themselves.

It'd never occurred to Phe that they might not be out searching. Her friends, especially one in particular she thought with a secret smile, had the unfortunate tendency towards wrapping her in sheepskin every chance they got. Usually it was annoying, but in this case- knowing that her friends would be trying to find her was comforting.

*******

_One week before. Aht Urghan Whitegate_

A ship carrying adventurers from the western lands to the Empire entered Aht Urghan Whitegate's Southern Harbor. It'd been a long trip for the passengers who were more used to the quicker Airship travel or the blindingly fast spells granted to White and Black Mages to move about the world. Most were more then ready to disembark and see what sights the Imperial City held.

At the prow of the ship an Adventurer stood looking out to sea. Although he stood alone, he'd boarded in the company of four others; who, after a brief conversation when the ship departed its home port in Mhaura had left him to stand alone at the head of the ship while they amused themselves in various ways. One, a bald Hume boasting some truly amazing tattoos, occupied himself fishing. Another propped himself up against some sturdy boxes and settled into a contented doze while his brother and like minded childhood friend sought out pockets to lighten through skill at dice or other less savory means.

Despite the length of the journey, this particular Adventurer hadn't moved from his place at the head of the ship looking out over the water. It was as if he might leap over the rail and swim the rest of the way, so fierce was his concentration. His companions kept a wary eye on their friend during the voyage, in case he did decide to do something stupid~ like jump overboard and swim to shore.

As the ship approached the city dock, one of the four; a ranger in the buff colors of his artifact armor, came to stand next to the silent Elvaan. The bald headed Hume glanced at his friend before looking out over the water.

'Nearly there" He broke the silence in a determinedly cheerful tone that was answered with silence.

Danlor sighed and tried again. "It'll be nice to get off this tub. I'd forgotten how boring water travel is. At least on choco-back you have to concentrate on riding."

It was as if he hadn't spoken, the Elvaan gave so little notice. Danlor looked at the Elvaan in frustration, before sighing and bringing out the big guns. They'd all been dancing around the subject and Lodvico since they had received the news from the Tenshodo three days ago.

"We'll find her, Lod. If she's not in the city there'll at least be moogles that we can use to send messages to her with; and we know where she was headed."

Lodvico shrugged, the movement shifted his heavy armor, making it creak. "If I'd known you were silenced I would've brought along some echo drops." Danlor continued as his friend remained mute. Lod's lips twitched, as if they wanted to smile before he stilled the expression and once more looked out towards the rapidly approaching city. Danlor looked out as well, surprised to see that the rounded towers of the Imperial City were closer. His sharp eyes could pick out the gilding on the domed roofs. They'd be docking soon. As he watched the sea birds soar around the harbor as they approached the pier he sent a brief prayer to Altana.

_Please let Phe be alive. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The five disembarked and passed through customs, Lodvico remaining silent throughout the process. Danlor or one of the other three answered for him as needed, playing it off as if he were a mute. Lodvico knew what they were doing, but couldn't be bothered to make any protest. Let them think what they would, he didn't care.

Finally, they were through customs and able to see the city they'd heard so much about recently. Aht Urghan Whitegate was huge, easily the size of two of Jueno's quarters. The square they'd entered into was the southern harbor of Aht Urghan according to the map a local merchant happily sold them. To the north was another harbor where ferries connected the Imperial City with the town of Nashmau.

For the Windurstain natives in the small group, the city seemed almost drab with its earthen tones of tan and gold. The section of town they were in, Aht Urghan Whitegate, was laid out in squares open to the sky with connecting passages between the open areas. An upper walkway effectively split each square into two areas. Merchants and businesses dotted the squares, they'd be walking down an alley, turn a corner and there'd be another merchant standing under a tent ready to sell his wares. Pupppetmasters and bards entertained passerby with their talents and filled the air with sprightly music.

There were colorful vendor tents and intricate wall mosaics to delight the eye and also to be walked over, the brick worked walkways were just as pleasing to the eyes. Everywhere they looked the two headed serpent of Zahak was prominently displayed. One of the thieves, Liha remarked lightly that the sight of so much heresy would give the San d'Orian Papasque a good seizure if he were ever to make the journey.

Danlor and the warrior Drefan exchanged looks as they both had the same thought looking at the architecture of the city. Each square could be cut off from the other by heavy iron enforced wooden doors. Any one caught in the passage way when the doors slammed shut would have no way of escaping, although Danlor also noted that the ceiling had no murder holes. Anyone trapped in the passageway wouldn't be roasted to death from above, but rather slowly die if the doors weren't opened again as he saw no way for air to pass through the tightly mortared passages.

After some perquisite gawking, they located the Residential Area and signed up for Rent-a-Rooms, eager to take a look at the rooms the Empire provided their visitors with and refresh themselves from the trip.

Lodvico shut himself into his room and remained there despite the gang's entreaties. After knocking long enough to bruise her knuckles and make her voice hoarse, Liha shook her head with a sigh. "He's been getting worse hasn't he?"

Danlor sighed in agreement rubbing the back of his neck. "He just sort of closed himself behind that damned Elvaan stoicism of his when we got the word. Everyday without news pushes him deeper and deeper into a funk." Faclan, the other thief swore roundly and kicked at a loose stone. "You'd think she'd have managed to get word to us by now." Liha and Drefan both answered at once.

"Maybe she can't."

"She can't send word if she's de-"

Drefan cleared his throat at the glares Danlor, Liha and his brother leveled against him. "Well she wouldn't." He insisted sullenly. "Even if she's in an area without moogles to carry messages she still has the pearl, she could've used that to get word to us."

"True," Danlor sighed again letting it go. "Its no use beating the subject to death, if she's still alive there's a reason why she hasn't been able to get word to us and let us know not to worry."

"It'd better be blessed by Altana and signed in blood, no excuse otherwise for putting us through this worry," Faclan muttered under his breath. Choosing to ignore the Tarutaru's comment Danlor continued. "There's nothing else we can do tonight so lets just get some rest."

Liha and Faclan operated on "Thief Time" and exchanged looks as Drefan nodded enthusiastically at the Ranger's suggestion. Drefan was tireless in battle, but preferred to conserve as much energy as possible outside the battle field. If there wasn't something to hack into small pieces, drink or eat, the only worthwhile activity was sleeping in his opinion. Perfereably not solo, but he didn't feel like taking advantage of any of the offers that'd come his way on the trip over with him at the moment. Lod's despair over Phe's disappearance had been weighing on his mind more than he liked to admit.

With a nod to Danlor and a wave good night to Liha he walked to his room, bopping Faclan on the head as he passed. "Don't get into too much trouble, brat." He warned with a yawn. "This isn't the Ducal Guard. Here they'd probably throw you into a pit and be done with it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Faclan protested with dignity, rubbing the sore spot on his head. Although his Hume brother had been gentle, his mailed fist was heavy. "Of course not," Danlor agreed dryly. "And you and Liha will have no idea how your purses got heavier overnight while you were both innocently sleeping in your mog houses."

"No, of course not." Liha agreed cheekily. "Come on Fac~ I saw a teahouse on the map, there's sure to be some easy mar~" Her eyes cut side ways to Dan as she hastily edited her word choice "friendly fellow travelers we can um…..speak too over a nice warm pot of tea."

Danlor watched the two of them disappear into the teeming crowd and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day with those two boasting about their takes he knew. Ever since Phe had disappeared, Fac and Liha had been getting progressively more wild and blatant with their thieving. He wasn't sure if they were acting out of frustration and worry or if it was a way of assuring that themselves that they were still alive.

Danlor sighed, the memory of that terrible afternoon coming back to him. _Th_e_ messenger had found them all in Jueno, making the final preparations for the journey. Lod and Liha had discovered Phe's departure to the Near East the day before and Lod, who'd known the Red Mage the longest had known something was up. It was unlike her to leave for parts unknown with just a note saying that she'd be back sometime, if Pheonic was being secretive she was most likely up to something dangerous. Liha had concurred and left to book passage for all of them to the new lands while he got as many details from her moogle as possible. _

_Danlor had privately felt that she'd wanted them to know that she was leaving, she'd have told them herself. But what did he know? He just shot things to death for a living. _

_Drefan, wide awake for once, had spotted the messenger first. "Hey, isn't that Taru one of the Tenshodo?" He asked, lazily pointing out a fast moving Tarutaru cutting through the crowded streets of Lower Jueno. They'd all turned around to face the Tenshodo member as he came to a halt in front of their group. _

"_Good day sirs, ma'am" He nodded to each in turn. "Are you all friends of the Adventurer Pheonic Rae Blassae?"_

"_Yes, good friends." Lodvico answered, while the others nodded in agreement. "Is there something wrong?" _

_The Taru had sighed and looked up at the tall Elvaan sadly. "The Tenshodo is very sorry to inform you of this good knight, but the ship carrying Mistress Pheonic to the Near East has been declared missing and presumed lost." _

"_WHAT?!" Lod's shocked shout had been loud enough to startle the doves that liked to roost on the housetops three stories above the street. He'd taken a step forward, his hands opened as if to grab up the diminutive Tenshodo member and shake him. "What do you mean?" Drefan demanded, straightening up from his position against a nearby pillar and putting a restraining hand on the Elvaan's shoulder. . The Taru turned to look at the hulking warrior. "The ship lost contact with the mainland when a storm blew up suddenly. The last message was from the ship's captain over the linkshell. He said they were badly off course, they'd strayed north and were in the vicinity of the Arrapago Reefs. He was going to try to head to shore until the storm blew over." He nodded soberly as understanding crossed their faces. "We fear the ship hit the reefs and sank with no survivors. It's a terrible place for a ship to be caught out in during a storm I'm told." _

_Danlor looked over his shoulder as Lod gave a strangled cry in protest. The shock on Lod's face was terrible to see. He turned away as Liha reached out to comfort him. Shaking his head in protest, he spoke hoarsely. "No, I don't believe this. I won't believe this. She's still alive. She has to be." _

_The messenger had looked over helplessly at the others who were still trying to absorb the news. "I'm very sorry for your loss, but I'm afraid it is very true. Other messengers have been dispatched to the victims' families. I'm afraid I must leave you with this tragic news. I have others who must still be informed." With a deep bow he turned and disappeared into the crowds to continue on with his heavy duty._

_They'd all stood there in shock unable to move for what seemed like hours. Finally, Liha had given herself a full body shake wiped tears from her face and spoke, putting her hand on Lod's back consolingly. "I can't believe it. Maybe her parents will have more news when we get to Windurst." _

"_No," He'd spoken harshly startling the group. They'd never heard the normally calm knight speak so fiercly. "Go to pay your respects if you must but I won't believe that she's gone. She was going to that town, Imalda, to take a look at their library. She's over there, waiti~"_

"_Lod-" Faclan had interrupted before shaking his head and turning away, tears bright in his eyes. Lodvico continued on that same grating tone. "She is alive and will be there. If you all want to go to Windurst and add to her parent's grief then do so. I'll find her if I have to take apart that Empire one brick at a time." _

Danlor wasn't sure if it was Lodvico's determined belief that Phe had survived or fear that Lod was perfectly willing to carry out his threat that had spurred the rest of the group to go ahead and make the journey as well. He just hoped they'd be able to find her before Lod did something stupid and they were mourning two friends.

*****

Colibiris were calling to each other in cheerful greeting as the morning sun filled the garden and lit up the keep's upper floor, including the balcony Phe had watched the night sky out of just a few hours before.

A face full of sunlight disturbed Phe's sleep enough to make her roll over on the narrow divan, somehow managing to not fall over the edge onto the marble floor. The Mithra sense of balance is a thing of wonder and amazement in the other races. Out of the annoying rays of the sun Phe, still lost in sleep, brought her hand to her face~ almost as if to hold someone else's hand in place as she murmured softly _I'm here_.

Smiling contently, she drifted deeper into dreams only to be blasted out of sleep when a colibiri landed on a tree close to her window and let out a raucous _**sqwauk**_ that jerked her awake, startled. Even the Mithran sense of balance loses out to the combined attacks of annoying birds and gravity. Phe found herself on the floor. The lovely hand woven rug she found herself on was definitely _not_ enough cushioning for anyone falling out of bed she decided as she picked herself up off the floor.

"Damned bird," She snarled as she strode to the balcony rail. The bird in question was perched just out of reach and she could swear it was laughing at her. Eyes narrowed, Phe smiled grimly at the happily chirping pink featherbrain as it taunted her. "Oh, you're dead," she told it conversaitionally. "You and your friends have woken me one time too often, pinkie."

Normally, a colibiri would've been more wary about disturbing one of the two-legs when they were sleeping but he had never been threatened inside the town's walls and was confident that this particular two-leg couldn't threaten him. So, he merely flapped his wings sassily back at her, and let out another ear shattering call. Phe hissed angrily and- lacking any sort of ranged weapon to throw- began to cast. She smiled toothily at the bird as it daringly took off from the branch to hover right above her head where he clearly thought she couldn't reach him.

Phe might not have been able to reach him physically, but the silencing spell she casted certainly could as the taunting call he'd started to cry again was cut off suddenly. "Disturb my sleep will you?" She called up to him. "Next time I won't bother with the spell. I'll just shut you up permanently."

Being unable to reply the bird answered in the only way left to him and swooped down to peck at her, only to be laughed at as she evaded and walked unhurriedly back into her room and shut the doors, preventing him from following. Feeling smug- _let's see that featherbrain wake me up again_- she walked over to the dressing area to prepare for the day. Since she was up she might as well stay up, she thought with a wistful glance towards her bed.

Fragments of her interrupted dream came back to her as she took down her hair and started brushing out the tangles. She'd dreamed that Lodvico had been kneeling beside where she had been lying on the divan. He'd stayed there for a long time, watching her sleep until nearly dawn. He'd touched her cheek, she remembered, putting her free hand to her face as if still able to feel his touch.

They'd been friends for years, but as they'd completed their final training levels together she'd slowly realized that she felt something more for the tall Elvaan, but they'd been friends for so long that Phe had been unwilling to reveal her feelings to him. She didn't want to risk losing his friendship if he knew how she felt but didn't return her feelings, so she'd kept quiet.

She suspected Faclan knew, nothing escaped the tiny thief for long, especially if it was something he could fence. By nature, Pheonic wasn't shy and her continued silence towards the elegant knight had eaten at her more than she'd known. She'd been finding reasons not to be around him in an effort to protect her heart she now realized. Before she wouldn't have hesitated to let the gang know what she'd seen under the Temple of Uggalepih, or the task that the avatars had placed on her. Phe had convinced herself it was to protect them, but now- now she wasn't sure if that was her sole reason for keeping it to herself or because she simply couldn't stand being around Lod without making her feelings known.

The entire situation was maddening, and to make things worse, Phe felt that it might've been preventable if she'd been able to get over her fear of rejection and have it out with Lod before this. During her convelacance as she'd mourned for her dead shipmates she'd come to the realization that she was being unfair to herself and to Lod. Whether he returned her feelings or not, she couldn't keep pretending everything was as it had always been between them whenever they met and vowed let him know her heart the next time they met.

Just the decision seemed to take a heavy weight off her shoulders and she was able to smile back at herself in the mirror, blue eyes hopeful. If her dream was at all accurate, maybe, just maybe he felt the same. Dreams were a chancy thing, what the dreamer saw in sleep might have a different meaning in the waking world. Diablos was a capricious and unsympathetic overlord in that plane and never helped when he could delay she knew. But, somehow, this one had felt different.

With that hopeful thought, she finished her morning grooming and hurried out to track down some food. If she was quick enough she might be able to snatch some of those sweet tarts she liked so much from the kitchen before heading out for the day. If the gang was on their way, she had plans to make for their arrival. Ralen might appreciate being informed _before_ a heavily armed group of party mad adventurers arrived on his doorstep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Having successfully caged some sweet tarts from the kitchen staff, Phe was on her way to track down Ralen when she ran into Loyiont in the main hall.

"Oh, good morning Loyiont," She greeted the diminutive healer in some surprise. Although he and Lord Ralen were friends, he didn't usually him for breakfast. "What brings you here so early?"

Stifling a yawn- it'd been an early morning for him- he replied, "Good mornin' as well, milady. It seems Mistress Prulinwa had a bit of an accident during the night and broke her leg."

"Poor thing, broken bones are no fun." She made a face. "How'd she break it?" Loyiont shrugged, yawning again. "I'm not quite sure, to be honest milady. Seems there was some mention of overly heavy saddle bags and departing early, but you know how gossip spreads."

"Oh, quite." She nodded sagely. "Its shameful. I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for it all."

"Oh, I'm sure." Loyiont agreed, smiling slowly. "Lets just hope the truth comes out before gossip spreads _too _far." She met his eyes and they grinned in mutual agreement over the mercenary's misfortune. "Where are you off too?"

"Out." Pheonic didn't offer any details. She was still feeling a bit put out over his questioning the day before, but Loyiont merely smiled patiently and wished her good luck. She nodded her acceptance of his blessing and was about take her leave, thinking she'd catch Ralen later- she doubted the gang would be arriving on his door step _that _day after all- when the lord of Imalda stepped into the hallway with the Guard Captain and caught sight of them.

"Ah, Loyiont you're still here," Ralen noted with satisfaction. "Good, I'd hoped to catch you before you left. " Sighing slightly as he had been hoping to catch a nap, Loyiont nodded calmly, "Of course my Lord. How may I help you?"

"How is the Sentinel doing?" Calen, asked professionally. Due to the Salaheem Sentinel's prominence in the Court and the high regard Her Imperial Highness regarded the mercenary company, Calen was sticking to procedure as he made inquiries into the lieutenant's sudden increase in luggage and her injury.

"Quite well," the healer replied after a nod from his Lord. "Mithra heal quite quickly, so she should be well enough to travel by the end of the week- by boat preferably. She won't be up to riding for at least a month, but there should be no lasting damage. It was a nasty break, but nothing unusual."

Ralen nodded, "Good, I'll leave her care to you then. Keep Calen updated on her progress unless you feel there's something that needs to be brought to my attention."

"Of course," Loyiont covered a yawn once more. "Now, if that's all m'lord, I'm going to go find some breakfast and catch a nap before my first appointment."

"Actually, good healer," Calen spoke up. "I realize you haven't had much rest but with the latest news from the Immortal Guard outposts, I'd appreciate it if you sat in on his lordship and my meeting with the Guard's officers this morning."

"Yes, your input would be valuable." Ralen agreed, nodding in thanks at the Guard Captain. "I'll make sure the cooks keep you in coffee and have breakfast ready for us at the guardhouse."

Interested in the goings on, Pheonic stepped back from the door she'd been halfway through when Ralen had hailed the healer. "Something going on?"

"By the Mark of Zahak, I hope not," Calen replied, bowing at the petite Red Mage. "Good Morning, milady" He'd developed a friendly relationship with the visitor from the Middle Lands since his promotion to Captain and smiled across the hall at her. "There are signs that the Undead Swarm is preparing to march on the Imperial City and I've been up all night with my seconds to ensure that our defenses are strong enough to withstand an attack if it should come to that. Lord Ralen and I have been going over Imalda's security measures since dawn."

"Yes," Ralen agreed, giving her a bow in greeting as well. "The Swarm's main goal would be the Imperial City, but they've been willing to attack any towns in their path before and we need to be prepared if that happens again."

"How often do the Undead attack the Empire?" She asked curiously. "I've never heard of any large attacks from the beastmen or undead since the Great War in Mindartia and Quon." She waved her hand, "Oh, there are the occasional raids and its unsafe for the untrained to walk about outside the town walls without silent oils at night but nothing like what y'all are describing."

"The great Imperial Treasure, the Astral Candescence is kept in Al Zahbi and the beastmen hordes will do anything to claim it for themselves." Calen explained, he'd trained as an Imperial Guard in his youth before marrying and transferring to Imalda, his wife's hometown when their first was born. "The Empire is currently at war with our Far Eastern neighbor and it has weakened the Imperial Cities defenses to such an extent that the beastmen have been able to mount several attacks against the Imperial City. Sometimes they'll attack in concert and surround the city from all sides. At other times they'll attack without the support of their fellow beastmen allies in an attempt to claim the Astral Candescence for themselves."

"Hmmm," Phe considered Calen's explanation. It certainly explained a lot of the little puzzles that had been nagging at her since she'd started researching the Empire's history but something still struck her as very wrong. For the Empire to be so weakened that they couldn't see to their own defense, the war must have severely drained Empire's resources or their leaders _wanted _the hordes to attack for some Machiavellian reason of their own.

"Must make for interesting living in the Capital City," She responded after a moment. "Are any combatants welcome to join in the fighting or is it exclusively for the Imperial Troops?"

Ralen shook his head, "When I was a boy the Imperial Guard ensured the capital's safety, but now the Divine Empress has ruled that the hiring of mercenaries and common adventurers may have a stake in the Empire's defense."

Stung, Phe cocked an eyebrow, "I realize that you're exposure to adventurers has been limited my lord, but be assured that most of us are anything but _common_." Realizing that he'd made a mistake of serious proportions Ralen tried to salvage the situation, "Forgive me. I meant no offense." He apologized, back pedaling for all his worth as her glower became more pronounced. "There are those who feel that her Imperial Majesty has been unwise to rely so much of our nation's defense on untried foreigners who aren't loyal to the Empire."

"And," he went on, digging himself deeper. "Since your arrival here, you've been so visible and made yourself such a part of the town that it's nearly impossible to remember that you weren't always from Imalda."

Steaming, she smiled at her host sweetly and said in a dangerously dulcet tone. "You're too kind, my lord. I hope you find my frrriends as deserving of such prrraise." She turned back to the doorway. "I know you have duties to attend to," She nodded to Loyiont and Calen who had been attempting to make themselves part of the furniture after their Lord's hasty remark. "I'll leave you to it. Good day, gentlemen." She didn't quite flounce outside, but her tail moved in a definite lashing movement as she disappeared from view.

Loyiont looked over at his friend who was looking confused. "Well," he smiled, "She certainly put you in your place."

"What was that all about?" Ralen wondered, frowning in confusion. Glaring, he looked down at the healer's derisive snort. "And what did she mean about her friends arrival?"

"Perhaps," Calen ventured cautiously, "She's received word from her fellow adventuring companions and they are currently on their way to join her here?" He looked over at Loyiont for confirmation. The diminutive healer shrugged, smiling slightly. "I have no idea, to be honest. Lady Pheonic was on her way out when I met her this morning, but from what I know of her and observed- describing adventurers as common uneducated folk, untried and possessing suspect loyaltiesprobably wasn't the most diplomatic of you, Ralen."

"I wasn't describing _her _that way," Ralen objected. "I was describing the Vizier's opinion of _adventurers."_

"Yes," Loyiont agreed, sighing slightly. "But what _exactly _is Pheonic, Lord Ralen? I believe she calls herself a Red Mage _Adventurer _and I doubt even the Vizier could accuse Lady Pheonic of being a common peasant."

Stricken Ralen looked at the door the Red Mage had disappeared through, realization dawning in his eyes. Privately Loyiont sighed. Ralen was a good man and an excellent Lord but gods was he stupid about women. "From her words just now- it seems likely she received word during the night that her companions would be joining soon. Is it any wonder that she didn't just jump in and say "Oh, by the way a group of dirty unlettered adventurers will be arriving in Imalda in the next few days?'"

"I supposed not but she had to have known that I wasn't referring to _her._" He protested only to stop at Calen's head shake. "Healer Loyiont probably has the right of it, my lord." He grimaced apologetically, "And I'm afraid that she's not in the mood to listen to any apologies at the moment. It might be best to let her calm down for a bit."

Ralen heard the wisdom of several years of successful marriage in the captain's voice and nodded reluctantly. "I guess so," he sighed. "I'll talk to her later and explain. Let's head over to the guardhouse and the meeting. Its going to be a long morning."

As the three men headed for the guardhouse, Loyiont thought he heard the booming sound of thunder in the distance, but as the skies were clear he ignored it in favor of the promise of coffee waiting for him up ahead.

She had made it outside the town walls without anything more than a nod from the sentries, for which she was grateful. She was _not _in the mood to talk to any townies at the moment. Clearing the gate, she looked up at the clear blue sky and stood there, just breathing in the early morning air for a minute. The day was going to be another humid one, but at the moment there was only a hint of the coming stickiness in the air. Needing to run, she broke into a ground eating lope that had both the benefit of taking her _away _and keeping her mind occupied with running. Some people cleaned when pissed off- Phe ran.

Like most adventurers, she could run for hours in full armor without slowing and she took advantage of that, letting her thoughts drift as she concentrated on her pace and breathing. It'd been too long since she'd taken the time to really run. It seemed like she was always in hurry to go somewhere or meet some deadline- if felt good to just run, taking in the local scenery as she did so.

Before too long she came across the ruins Captain Rezor had pointed out to her in during that whole mess- she frowned, looking up a the sky. She hadn't thought she'd been running _that _long, but no, it was past mid-day. Breathing hard, she started walking about, taking in the ruins as she cooled down. She hadn't planned on coming out quite this far, but what the hell, she was here so might as well take a look at the ruins with the sun actually up.

A large archway with some sort of gray-purplish key stone marked the entrance of what had been a largish building at one time. Now only moss covered rubble reaching barely to her waist delineated where walls had once stood. It was impossible to tell how old the buildings were, jungles tended to reclaim their territory quickly unless effort was made to keep it out.

Birds and weird roach like things wandered about the ruins, unconcerned by her presence as she poked her head around corners and conducted a fairly through search of the ruins. Along one wall that had managed to survive the jungle better than the rest of the ruins, she could barely make out a mural of some sort- a large imposing figure wielding a staff of some sort seemed to be pointing at an altar or large dais of some sort, she thought. That section seemed to be the worst for wear- rock was pocked and looked almost as if it'd been hit with some sort of corrosive liquid. Now it was covered with gray lichen that pulsed faintly in shadow. Shuddering slightly, she moved away from the wall and went continued on to what seemed to be the center of the ruined temple.

_Wait- what? Temple? _Pheonic paused, struck by her sudden thought. Why _had _she used temple to describe this place? No one in town had referred to it as a temple and she couldn't recall seeing the ruins called anything else in the history references she'd been reading to pass the time or on the local maps.

There was an unseen power source in the ruins, she could feel it- it rushed through her veins lending her a sort of artificial vitality. Any ancient place often had a faint sense of power to it- from its own history if nothing else. Some places though were filled with more than just their own memories- those places practically hummed with magic. In those places, power simply filled the air until it was almost like you were breathing in pure magic. Altana herself knew that she'd felt it often enough- it was impossible to approach Monarch Linn without wading through the magic that the Wyrmking's presence pumped into the torn island. This was different though- like it, but different.

The power was there, but it seemed distant- as if whatever the source of power was it had not directly been apart of the place. Much like the San d'Orian Cathedral, she realized. A place where the power could be studied- or worshiped perhaps- but not actually _exist _there.

Growing up in Windurst, where the society was dominated by both the study of magic and its very real connection to divinity and Vana'diel embodied in the current Star Sybil, Pheonic like most Windurstain children had grown up a very personal relationship to both Altana and the world at large. There'd been some culture shock when she'd ran into the San d'Orian priests and their organized worship of Altana. It'd felt cold, almost standoffish to her at first, but there'd been that faint whisper of magic that she'd learned to associate with certain holy places. One very similar to what she was sensing now- only more so. The San d'Orian Cathedral had never felt so alive with power.

Which was puzzling too- why hadn't she noticed this before? Granted the last time she'd visited the ruins she hadn't taken much time to do more than explore the first large open area, so maybe the power she could now feel crackling through her body was due to her longer exposure to the ruin's sleeping energy.

_Or,_ Her internal pessimist said as she turned a last corner and entered the room that her internal compass marked as the center of the ruined temple. _Maybe because its no longer **sleeping. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You see this?" She asked furiously, pointing at her plumed head gear that was the hallmark of her job class. "See the color? The Roc plume? I cripple, blast and use sharp objects that come to a point to deal with my enemies. I don't know the summoning arts and I don't _want _to know the summoning arts- especially if it means dealing with you lot."

_You didn't always feel that way. _

"Yea, well, I grew up." She snorted, turning away. "And I'm heading back to town where I plan to _try _enjoying the rest of my enforced vacation." With that, she tossed her host a flippant salute and turned back the way she came.

Pheonic gave herself half a chance in hell to walk out of there without feeling the burn of the storm lord's displeasure, but figured it was worth a shot. She had been subjected to increasingly horrible nightmares and visions until she'd nearly been driven into a breakdown. She'd agreed to their quest and she was damned if she was going to let them to be goad her forward like a stubborn chocobo.

She'd taken three steps towards the entrance when a sudden smell of ozone had her hitting the floor as thunder arched over her head. Bringing up a protective stoneskin, she climbed to her feet glaring back at the god who was watching her. "Want to try again?" She snapped, drawing her sword out. "Missed that time." She took a step forward, readying a slowing spell to throw at him if he decided to take their confrontation to the next step. Or tried to at least. Looking down at her suddenly immobile feet she could see a small circle of frost binding her in place.

She closed her eyes, counted to ten and opened them again. No luck. Phe was contemplating clicking her heels together three times- might work, after all she _was _wearing ruby colored boots- when the translucent image regarding her in some amusement spoke again in that energy infused light tenor.

_You've recovered nicely I see. My compliments, I didn't expect to find you so defiant. _

"You _bound_ me." Phe accused, gesturing at her traitorous feet. "Taking lessons from Shiva now?"

_It seemed the only way to reach you. You seem quite determined to not hear what we have to instruct you with. _

"And maybe that's because you lot don't _instruct." _Phe informed him darkly, folding her arms in front of her chest. "You badger, hound and _nag_ until we're forced to give in or go insane."

_You over exaggerate the matter. _

_"Look _you overpowered cheating _projection, _I didn't ask for this. I was forced into it and you lot have been less than helpful in the matter." She bit out, her voice taking on a sing-song quality to it. " 'Go find the lost relic- what does it look like? Well, its a light. A powerful light, the first light that shined on Vana'diel on its first day captured in crystal. No, its not a splinter of the types of crystals you find already- its a _special _crystal. It will stop the Apocalypse from happening- but only if used during the Apocalypse- if someone uses it before than it'll unmake the world, or rather- return Vana'diel to how it was that first day. No people, no gods, _nothing. _So, its a good idea to find it before anyone else does, k? And no, we can't tell you where it is, or give you a hint. This is your task not ours." Phe paused, breathing heavily as she glared at the god. "Sound at all familiar?"

_You have a unique take on the matter at hand, however that does not negate the fact that you did indeed accept the duty -_

"I accepted this task yes," She agreed pointing a stern finger that the god. "I, however, did _not _agree to being badgered every step of the way by one of you. I will accomplish this at my own pace- not yours. If you lot think I'm moving too slow than give it to someone else- or better yet- do it yourselves! The next time one of you shows up to nag me into dropping everything for your little task- I won't do it. I'll stop right than and there- hell, I'll go visit Shantotto and have her erase my memory if I have too."

"_You're quite determined to not accept our aid than?"_

_"_You haven't _given _me any aid."

_You're arrival here was not by chance _Ramuh pointed out testily. _Nor was it a mistake that _I _was chosen to appear to you here. Your love of history is known and as this place was once a place were I was a frequent guest- _

_"_So this is an _Olduum _temple," Phe mused, her aforementioned love of history momentarily getting the best of her pique. "I supposed I should've known as soon as I saw the mural."

_More a place for study than temple, yes. _The storm god confirmed. _Much the way the Tarutaru study and worship magic, such was this place. A place to debate and experiment. _

She heard the trace wistfulness in his voice but ignored it- Ramuh's history with the Olduum Empire was well documented in Windurst- she'd heard the tale often as a child. "Well, that explains why you're able to talk to me. It's been great, really- are we done here?"

_You will continue the quest?_

_"_In my own time, at my own pace, yes." Phe stated firmly, she'd given her word after all . "As long as I am not subjected to any more visions, visitations, nightmares, premonitions, or portents of doom from you lot. I have enough to do as it is without having to argue with one of you every time you think I'm not moving fast enough."

_If that is your price, than so be it. _The ancient sage agreed, nodding regally. _Your sleep shall be untroubled, and yes, there will be no more "nagging" as you call it. Visitations however, may still occur. _

"Weren't you listening?" She demanded the apparition in front of her. "I don't want to even _hear _you unless by some strange miracle- or my getting hit on the head too many times- I wander back into those crystallized dreams of yours."

_In certain places there is still enough "power" if you will that allows us to cross over for a brief time to speak with those chosen few who can hear us. _He looked around the fallen walls and debris laden floor briefly. An expression she'd label as regret in anyone else crossed his face for an instant. _**You **__chose to hear us and that choice is not one that can be unmade. We are bound by the chains of our own dreams and Altana, but where we can we will aid you on your quest. It is rare that both the awake and dreaming are in agreement, but so it is. The time for our slumber has not yet ended and the Light of Dawning is such that must be put once more under the guard of one who hath no love for you and yours but protects your home with every erg of his power. _

"Lovely." Sarcasm hovered on the edges of her voice. "More riddles."

_I am known as Ramuh the Sage. _He looked at her sardonically. _We're not supposed to make sense. We will meet anon Pheonic Rua C__laíomh. _With that he nodded to her and was simply gone with the suddenness of a draft snuffing out a cheap candle. Unbound with his disappearance, Phe shakily resheathed her sword and sat down, needing a moment to recover from the- _haha- _charged meeting.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was later than she'd though when she left the ancient ruin's shadowed halls and stepped out into the field again. _Drat, I'll be out after dark again. _Phe sighed mentally. As confident as she was in her skills she knew her last encounter with the Lamia had been luck as much as anything else and she just wasn't in the mood to tangle with the mutant snake girls after her little run in with Ramuh. _No helping it, I'll just have to stealth it back to Imalda. _

Heaving another more weighty sigh, she cast the stealth charms that would let her skulk around all but the most powerful of beasties. The itchy, and quite disconcerting feeling of the spells settled around her and she started back towards the town. It just wasn't _right _to not hear herself move- much less see the ground through what she damn well knew was a leather clad leg!

************

"_This _is where Phe said she was in that dream of yours?" It was to Falcan's credit that the diminutive thief managed to keep most of the disbelief out of his voice. Not that Danlor blamed him- seriously, what had that girl been thinking? She couldn't have chosen a less interesting place to wash up in if she tried. To the world traveled companions, Imalda was barely more than a sleepy fishing village. Oh, with a well guarded gate to be sure- but still, if the Guard numbered more than a score warriors he'd be very much surprised.

Two of the said Guards were watching them with commendable professional attention to their duty, but he could all but feel the internal smirking the well dressed Zu birds had for the travel stained group. Normally, Lodvico would've simply stared them down with his aloof Elvaan act that somehow managed to convey restrained mayhem and deadly contempt in one look of his glacier v eyes, but well, ever since what the rest of them had started to refer to as "That Day"- Lod just wasn't much good for anything but fighting.

They'd quickly learned on the trek over to this godsforsaken place that despite his heavy funk, Lod did just fine in a fight- almost too well truth be told. Even Drefan had been taken aback by the Paladin's deadly battle fury in their first skirmish with the merchant train they'd attached themselves too on the way to Imalda. The hire price had been large enough that all of them- minus one seriously out to lunch Elv- had felt it was worth the bother of playing escort for hire, but after that first skirmish the merchants in the train had given their small group a wide berth.

It was understandable, the brutal way Lod had dealt with the band had given even _him _ leaving the hacked remains of their would be attackers on the ground, Lod had been if anything calmer than when they'd first set out but Danlor didn't feel like pushing his luck. There was still an air of repressed fury hovering around his friend and the Hume ranger had a feeling that if they didn't find answers soon there'd be several large scale- ah- _incidents _that would make the Empire rather unhappy with his merry little band of Adventurers in a hurry. So, he was the one stuck providing their _bona fides _and reassuring the townies that- appearances aside- they were indeed law-abiding visitors that wouldn't cause any trouble at all.

_Just one more debt you owe me Phe. _Danlor thought with dark humor as he addressed the guards.

***************

Phe was surprised to see a large group of wagons and men clustered just inside the gate as she approached town and she slackened her pace down to a walk from the ground covering jog she usually traveled foot distances in. _A merchant convoy must have come in. Odd that no one mentioned it this morning- but then I didn't exactly hang around after snapping at Ralen like that. I probably should apologize to him for it- he has been really generous to me since I washed up here. _She mused consideringly, nodding greetings to the guards as she did so. _Its not his fault he has class prejudices like most townies. I'll try and talk to him when I get back to the Keep. _

A deep toned lowing from one of the karakul that was hitched to the lead wagon jerked Phe out of her internal dialog and back to the present. Off to one side she could just barely make out the rat like silhouette of a Qiqurn and a what she guessed was a small group of adve- _no, they call them __mercenaries here-_ standing around one of the Gaurd's Lieutenants who was looking put upon. Curiosity peaked, she wandered around the wagon and muttering karakuls to see what was going on.

*************

Lodvico barely payed attention to Drefan and their client's conversation with the on duty officer. Instead he focused his attention on their surroundings, noting the townspeople who had started to gather around them absently. It was apparently a fairly rare occurrence for a convoy to make it through the Caedeavra Mire from Nashmua, but then from what Dani had said at the start of their trip, most people came to this Goddessforsaken rock by ship if they had a choice.

It didn't matter, he dismissed the crowds and the confused looking young officer, somewhere, _she _was here and Lod was getting impatient at the delay keeping him from searching for her. He opened his mouth to ask what the delay was when a faint and teasingly familiar perfume had him whipping his head around.

*************

Shocked nearly out of her boots, Phe stood there staring at Lodvico unable to move. Just that morning she'd been thinking that they couldn't possible arrive that day- but here they were! It was unbelievable, yet they were all standing there in front of her, all but Lodvico distracted by the lieutenant.

_He _had his piercing blue eyes focused on her like a child who wasn't sure if the offered treat was going to be denied him.

Shaking her head to clear it of her paralysis, Phe had opened her mouth to greet him when he covered the distance separating them and grabbed her into an embrace that was as desperate as it was joyful. Phe's eyes met his, widening at the shimmer of tears she saw in her knight's eyes before he captured her lips in a fierce kiss that promised everything she had hoped for and more since their shared dream that morning.

Phe wasn't sure how much time had passed when she heard a bemused Danlor say to the Lieutenant that he thought they would probably be staying at least the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_That evening_

"So, congrats and all that," Faclan said, waving his tankard of ale at the two of them. "You're going to be naming your first after me, by the way Phe- after all you've put me through that's the _least _you can do." He took a deep pull and looked around at the rest of the gang who were settling in around the table with their tankards. "Now spill."

Taking a deep breath, Phe began to speak. It was a relief to tell them everything she found with some surprise. As she described the events under the Temple of Uggalepih and felt Lod's comforting hand tighten around her waist where he'd been holding her on his lap, she realized that she'd been foolish to not to bring them into it earlier.

As the night went on, they sat in silence, listening to her as and she described her journey and confrontations with the celestial avatars with only the growing number of empty ale jugs announcing the passing hours. Finally, hoarse from talking for so long, Phe's tale came to a stop. She picked up her mug of wine, wrinkling her nose at the temperature but not wanting to look at everyone's faces. Silence fell among the group and the sounds of the rest of the tavern took over- a bard had at some point started playing and as the night wore on, his music selections had become more and more bawdy. She was amused to recognize an extremely popular drinking song about a Dragoon and his wyrven- seemed some things _were _universal.

Finally, Drefan reached for the jug of wine that was closest to him and emptied it into his tankard. "Right," he said, picking it up and tasting it. "So, what's the battle plan?" Grins came over her companions' faces at that familiar question- Drefan _always _asked that question before they engaged in some difficult fight- effectively committing them to the quest. "Well," Danilor belched, "First we need to get back to the capitol. It might be that there's some clues there- and there's that job offer from the Sentinels. We join them, we can search for this Dawn Light thing and get paid for it."

"Payment would be good," Lhia agreed, nodding. "I _hate _farming and pickings here seem slim. _Much _better profits to be had in the capitol of the godsforesaken empire."

"Word," Faclan nodded, but then he would. It was seldom Lhia or Falcon disagreed when profit was involved- something about direct competition being against the Thieve's Guild or something obscure like that. Phe had never quite understood their Code.

"So, say your goodbyes tonight Phe," Faclan told the bemused Red Mage, "Tomorrow we leave this dump."

"Here, here," Danilor said sourly looking around. "Not that I'm complaining or anything Phe, but next time you decide to go on vacation, choose somewhere a little bit more pleasant to look at would you?"

"I'll try," She assured him humorously as the group laughed good naturedly. For a ranger who spent most of his time in the bush- Danilor was fastidious by nature and preferred metropolitan areas to the countryside. "Guys- thanks." She couldn't find the words to describe her feelings or to let them know how much just their decision so easily made meant to her- much less the fact that they'd come _after _her.

As she looked at them, she realized that she didn't have too. They understood what she couldn't phrase and it was Lod, who'd remained mostly silent throughout the evening, who summed it up for them all. "We're adventurers, sunshine." He reminded her gently, smiling slightly. "What's one more?"

_Finis_

_Well, not really. _

_Phe does have many more adventures after this one. Some interesting, some not so interesting; but this one ends here- with them sitting around a table in a hole in the wall tavern with a bard playing a raucous song with her friends and fellow adventurers as they lay out their next step in the quest that Phe had discovered in the catacombs underneath the Temple of Uggalepih. _

_For them it didn't- and still doesn't- matter what the quest is. Adventurers go on adventures and there will always be another quest to go on, or another task that is absolutely vital to the survival of Vana'diel to take part in. Together. _


End file.
